


Lights

by MAMIE



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAMIE/pseuds/MAMIE
Summary: 壶343
Relationships: 之焉, 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Lights

1/  
夏之光和焉栩嘉认识很久了。久到让夏之光简单说几句他们的故事，他可以写一部大部头小说叫夏之光自传。

夏之光很小的时候，搬过一次家。长大后的夏之光早就忘了最初那个家的样子，也多亏了他妈茶余饭后爱叨唠他小时的丰功伟绩，他已经可以心平气和地接受了住新家的第一晚他哭到打嗝吵着要回家这种鸡毛蒜皮事。再加上后面他爸被他吵得心烦，第二天带他回原来的家，他肿着红红的小眼，看着什么都不剩的家，哇得一声又哭了。

小朋友的情绪就如风一般，等夏之光反应过来的时候，他已经在新环境里快乐地扎上了根。幼儿园的小朋友们喜欢他，因为有他在，以前爱作恶的坏孩子都变成了听话的小弟。幼儿园的老师也喜欢他，好看又机灵的孩子，连那些调皮捣蛋的事都愿意帮他藏。

住在对面楼的赵磊拿着新收到的风筝找夏之光玩，还没玩过瘾，风筝就被那梧桐勾住了线。赵磊还没来得及阻止，夏之光已经爬了上去。

楼下的梧桐树又高又绿，是夏之光捉迷藏最爱躲的地方，别的小朋友顶多可以爬一些比大人高一点点的小数，但他可以爬上快有几层楼那么高的梧桐。夏之光偷偷把那里占做自己的秘密基地，那里有只有他可以看见的视角。

他自如地坐在一条较宽的树杈上，一勾手就拿到了风筝，他往下一望，准备向赵磊示意，发现不知何时下面停了辆没见过的黑色轿车，夏之光想起最近几天频繁出现过的车厢上还印着醒目的某某搬家的大货车，还有早上他妈妈跟他说过最近他们家对门终于要住人了。

他在高高的树上踌躇着要不要下去，一个奶奶和一个年纪较大的妇女带着一个特别小的男孩从车上下来。那就是夏之光第一次见到焉栩嘉。

要说夏之光对焉栩嘉的第一印象，那一定是闪闪发光，尤其是在夏之光前不久刚被他妈架去理发店剃了个板寸，还爬树爬得满手灰土的当下。穿着精致无比的衣服，理着西瓜头，小脸白白净净的焉栩嘉，简直是那些他不被允许看的电视剧里走出来的小孩。

夏之光还在恍惚时，赵磊已经跟人小孩说上话了，赵磊还骗到小孩喊他哥哥，小孩的脸嘟嘟的，夏之光思绪飞到早餐店刚出笼的小包子上，小孩的名字叫JIAJIA，不知道是加加减减的加，还是上好佳的佳，小孩的声音软糯糯的，如果可以喊自己一句光光哥哥……

在夏之光的101个愿望里，有一条就是当哥哥，也不知道为什么他的小伙伴全比他大，就连他在幼儿园的小弟们真实年龄也比他大，夏之光也想感受一下照顾弟弟妹妹的滋味。

夏之光终于从树上下来的时候，焉栩嘉已经走了。赵磊问他怎么才下来，夏之光把灰扑扑的手在裤子上蹭蹭，说刚才下来怕吓着人。赵磊噗呲一声笑了，你也会怕吓着人。夏之光把风筝还给赵磊，嚷嚷着我妈喊我回家吃饭，地板烫脚一样的跑走了。

夏之光刚到家就被妈妈逮着洗手换衣服，说这样怎么见新朋友，然后提给夏之光一个刚做好的小蛋糕让他提着，就拉着他去摁响了对面的门铃。

来开门是那位面带微笑的中年妇女，夏之光乖巧地喊了声阿姨好，后来夏之光才知道那其实不是焉栩嘉妈妈，是他们家的家政阿姨，焉栩嘉父母常年在国外工作，平日里只有外婆和焉栩嘉一起住，只有逢年过节会去跟父母一起团聚。

焉栩嘉的家特别干净，地板都是亮堂堂的，不像夏之光家，每天都在打扫照样乱的不行。夏之光顺利拐进了焉栩嘉房间，焉栩嘉在收拾东西，听到动静就转过来看他。

夏之光从小就各种长辈被夸眼睛生得得漂亮，分分钟勾走女孩子的心，可当焉栩嘉那双水灵灵的眼睛望向他的时候，他原本那利索的嘴连个自我介绍都硬是给说得磕磕绊绊的，甚至舍不得跟人家大声说话。

“我我我我叫夏之光，夏是夏天的夏，之是之前的之，光是阳光的光。”

“夏之光。”焉栩嘉自顾自重复了一遍。

夏之光把手伸背后往裤子上擦了一把手汗。那个，我可以知道你的名字吗？

“可以啊。”焉栩嘉点头，找来纸和笔。小朋友写字写的慢。夏之光也不急，就趴在边上看，心里想着这名字笔画也太多了，他小时候连个夏都写不明白，感谢他爸妈至少后面两个字给他留了一命。

焉栩嘉慢吞吞写完后，就拿给夏之光看。夏之光对着那几个字顿时口干舌燥，心底念叨完了完了，结果一转头就对上焉栩嘉亮晶晶的眼睛，他只好低下头咬咬牙硬着头皮念出——马羽加。

如果世界上有后悔药，夏之光一定会立刻回到他妈肚子里，还要他妈天天放生僻字做胎教音乐。

“焉栩嘉啦！‘’小朋友立刻抽走纸，转过头去不想理他了。夏之光只好拽住焉栩嘉的衣角：‘’我错了，给你吃我妈妈做的蛋糕，不要生气啦，嘉嘉。”

夏之光名言，没有哪个小朋友能抵御美食的诱惑。

夏之光眼巴巴地看着焉栩嘉一口口吃着小蛋糕丝毫没有要分给他一口的意思，眼泪在心底汩汩的流，他也看馋了。

“你妈妈做的蛋糕好好吃啊。”

夏之光在心底得意地不行：“是吧是吧，你叫我一声哥哥，下次还带给你吃。”

没想到焉栩嘉突然放下叉子，默默地把蛋糕推回到夏之光面前：“外婆说自称哥哥的给你吃东西都不能吃。”

“我……”夏之光还没有憋出个自白词，只见焉栩嘉又把蛋糕拖回去了，“我再吃一口就还给你。”

焉栩嘉很快转到了夏之光所在的幼儿园，因为年龄原因，他只能读比夏之光和赵磊低两级的小班。但是每到下课的时候，总有个小脑袋会出现在大班的门口，说细了就是焉栩嘉总是下课来找赵磊玩。

夏之光就不明白了，为什么焉栩嘉就偏偏就粘赵磊不粘他，明明他俩才住对门。他跑去问赵磊，赵磊正搭好了一个形似卡车的积木。赵磊见他过来，偷偷在他耳边说：“等会儿等嘉嘉来的，把这个卡车悄悄给他玩会儿，他们小班还不准玩。”

夏之光看着一地都是的积木说：“哦原来嘉嘉喜欢这个啊？”

“对啊，他不是每次来眼馋这个吗。”赵磊随口道，继续专心手头的卡车。

夏之光忍不住勾起嘴角，原来嘉嘉是偏心乐高不是偏心赵磊啊。

这一天又轮到班上女生决定做什么游戏，她们要玩睡美人的故事。王子被女孩们一致认为必须夏之光来当，就算夏之光只想当奥特曼。睡美人谁来演一直定不下来，班上几个漂亮的女孩为此吵个不停，最后公平起见她们同意让王子来选心中的公主。

夏之光认真思索一番，拉过赵磊小声说：“我觉得她们还没有嘉嘉好看啊。”

可惜他的小声一点也不小声。“佳佳？”“佳佳是谁？”“佳佳是哪个班的？”场面一下子更吵了。

“夏之光喜欢的女孩子叫佳佳！”

不知道哪个先喊起来了，夏之光脸蹭一下红了，不是不是别胡说啊你们，磊磊救我啊，他眼巴巴向赵磊发出求助信号。

“嘉嘉是我们的邻居弟弟，是男孩子啦！”赵磊赶紧打圆场。

“骗人！”“男孩子怎么会比我漂亮？”在此起彼伏的声讨声中，杂进了一声弱弱的“磊磊哥哥在吗？”可惜实在是分不出心思注意到，只有门口的一个小男孩好心地回答，“大家现在都在找佳佳呢，没空理你啦。”

“嘉嘉？我就叫嘉嘉啊。”瞬间所有人的目光都交汇在他身上，焉栩嘉默默往后撤了一步，“我还是下次在来吧。”

最后焉栩嘉还是稀里糊涂地当上了睡美人，只是这个睡美人实在有些可怜，也没有获得什么仙子的祝福，早早地就躺下了。等小夏王子一路披荆斩棘，并在沿途和三位仙子爱恨纠葛了好久之后，终于来到睡美人面前的时候，小焉公主早就实打实地睡了过去，把真爱之吻这种问题就丢给王子吧。

真爱之吻，难道我要亲嘉嘉吗，妈妈说不能乱亲女孩子，但嘉嘉是男孩子应该就可以亲的意思吧。嘉嘉的嘴唇看上去粉粉的Q弹Q弹的，像草莓味的果冻，夏之光凑过去把嘴唇贴了上去，软软的水润润的，尝起来也像草莓的果冻。

“唔，”焉栩嘉一把推开夏之光，用手捂住嘴巴，皱着眉盯着夏之光埋怨道，“你咬疼我了。”

这一天，大街小巷，大班小班，每一个小朋友，每一个老师，每一个家长都在说着两个小朋友打啵的故事，其中一个是风物人物夏之光，还有一个是新来的，名字记不住，反正大家都叫他小焉公主。

过了几天夏之光才后知后觉，他好像被某个小朋友讨厌了，因为下课后焉栩嘉都不来了，反正换成赵磊去小班找人了。我要怎么啊，赵磊不在，他只好向其他小朋友们求助。

“我听我妈妈说，他们家特别有钱。” “哇有钱就可以买很多玩具。” ”可是说，有钱人会瞧不起别人，他是不是也瞧不起我们啊。”

钱，夏之光对这个词没有概念。他只知道焉栩嘉就像童话书里的小公主有数不尽的漂亮的衣服可以穿，而他炸了的裤子他妈妈都会给他缝好再穿。

“对，我妈妈说每天来接他的都是他们家的保姆诶，一般人家里没有保姆吧。” “保姆是干什么的呀，喂奶吗？” “不是哦，我听说，保姆很坏的，每天都要打小孩。” “啊，那他爸爸妈妈为什么不救他啊。” “可是我都没有见过他爸爸妈妈啊。” “他是不是没有爸爸妈妈啊。”

“他有爸爸妈妈啊，嘉嘉爸爸妈妈都是很厉害的人。”夏之光突然很烦这种背后议论人的行为，他知道焉栩嘉爸爸妈妈弹钢琴的，之前看到焉栩嘉房间里有一架钢琴，嘉嘉还说，等他再长大一点就要请老师学钢琴，这样他就可以跟他爸爸妈妈一起去英国了。

夏之光终于在放学时逮住一个和焉栩嘉单独相处的时期。今天他拿这段时间攒的奖给表现好的小朋友的小红花跟老师换了个小奖品，是个外表平平无奇的小盒子但打开来里面有个会摇摆的机械小花。夏之光可喜欢这个小玩具了，逢人就炫耀一把，还只能看不能摸。直到见到焉栩嘉才勉为其难的让他玩玩。

焉栩嘉也没见过这样子的玩具，开盖关盖玩个不停。结果等夏之光回教室拿落下的东西回来之后，他的小花已经不会动了。

“你都干了什么呀”夏之光再三确认了他的小花再也不能摇摆了，瞬间鼻子一酸，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉。

“我……”

“你讨厌我也不用这样吧，我那么喜欢的玩具给你玩，你就趁我不在把他玩坏，我知道你家有钱，你有很多玩具，你根本看不上我的东西……”

夏之光妈妈来接他的时候就是这样一副情景，夏之光在大门口哭哭啼啼的，焉栩嘉攥着衣角有点不知所措的站在边上，其他的家长和小朋友经过时都好奇地看一眼，夏之光妈妈赶紧把儿子领回家。

夏之光回到家还在掉眼泪。终于了解了前因后果的夏之光妈妈安慰道：“嘉嘉也不是故意的呀，下次妈妈看到一个再买一个给你好不好。”

夏之光哭得更凶了：“那也不一样，那是我换的。”最后夏之光他爸嫌他吵得没法吃饭，把夏之光按着凳子上抽了一顿屁股。他一下子不敢哭了，只能打着嗝低头扒饭，眼泪混进饭里，特别咸。

夏之光可讨厌焉栩嘉。理由有三，一是焉栩嘉搞坏他的玩具，二是焉栩嘉害他在一堆人前丢人了，三是焉栩嘉害他被他爸打了。夏之光决不原谅焉栩嘉，除非焉栩嘉来道歉。

可是焉栩嘉非但不来找他，还拐走了他小圈子的核心人物赵磊，急得夏之光没办法，只好找上门挑事，此后夏之光的小圈就扩招了个小朋友。

可是小朋友跟他们这些人确实玩不来，他们想当奥特曼，小朋友要问赵磊奥特曼是啥。赵磊还没解释，他们一群哥哥就开始起哄了。

“现在的男孩子哪个不看奥特曼，嘉嘉果然是小公主，平时在家里都在给芭比娃娃换衣服吧。”

焉栩嘉再小，也听出来这些话里嘲笑的意思，他扭头就走了，赵磊紧跟了上去。夏之光本想再溜达一会儿突然也没了心情就回去了，正好碰上从焉栩嘉家里出来的赵磊。

赵磊瞧见夏之光也忍不住说“上次那玩具嘉嘉跟我说了他也不知道为什么就坏了，你也别老欺负他了。”被赵磊说了几句，夏之光心里也别扭，接下来一周的放学时间都闷在家里看少儿频道，谁都约不出来，同样闭门不出的还有他的小对门。

夏之光终于狠下心决定去找焉栩嘉道歉，结果发现焉栩嘉在家里看奥特曼的碟片看得津津有味。看着柜子一盒一盒崭新的碟片，夏之光人生第一次直面金钱的香味。好想全部带走啊，可是他家连DVD播放机都没有。

夏之光坐在沙发上小嘴叭叭个没完，这个奥特曼怎么样，哪个奥特曼怎么样，我更喜欢哪个奥特曼，最后被焉栩嘉回头说了句，你好吵啊。

看了一个下午奥特曼的夏之光神清气爽，只想再看一天，可是想想他之前去焉栩嘉家串门的次数屈指可数就垂头丧气。

后来，赵磊和他的小伙伴夏之光就成了焉栩嘉家的常客，准确说是焉栩嘉家碟片的常客。不过他俩也没能蹭多久，因为他们终于要上小学了。

小学离家很近，步行十几分钟的距离。夏之光和赵磊分到了一个班，夏之光妈妈可高兴了，让赵磊多多盯着夏之光，结果夏之光还是因为太好动了被班主任抓出来立了个下马威，凶得夏之光回家路上还拉着赵磊的手边走边哽咽，明天说什么都不来上学了。

赵磊说，等会儿嘉嘉看到你哭又得笑话你了，夏之光一下子哭不出来了。确实，他在焉栩嘉面前哭得太多了。

天知道为什么赵磊和焉栩嘉看奥特曼可以这么铁石心肠啊，尤其是焉栩嘉，明明自己眼眶都红了，还要把纸巾糊在他脸上，再加一上句，“哭鼻子精夏之光！”

夏之光暗自下定决心终有一天他要摆脱这种污名。

楼道里遇见焉栩嘉的外婆，外婆看见他们就说：“嘉嘉今天闹着要跟你俩孩子上学去呢。”

夏之光一听激动坏了，直奔焉栩嘉房间哐哐拍门：“嘉嘉我跟你说，小学可好玩了，你不要哭鼻子啊。”

焉栩嘉拉开房门，露出神色自然的小脸：“我才不会哭呢，只有之光会哭，你现在眼睛还是红的呢，哭鼻子精夏之光！略略略！”

“你你你你……”夏之光气到跳脚，回应他的只有一记关门声，回过头发现赵磊居然已经在吃焉栩嘉外婆烘烤的土司，急得他赶紧加入战场。

但夏之光并没有忘记他的使命，他必须让焉栩嘉哭一次，焉栩嘉才是哭鼻子精。

他把抓得蝴蝶望焉栩嘉身上扔，虽然别人都是扔毛毛虫，但夏之光自己也怕虫子就换成蝴蝶了，结果焉栩嘉眼皮都没跳一下，还说蝴蝶会被他搞死，吓得他连蝴蝶也不敢抓了。

他学班上男生抓女生辫子，可是西瓜头哪有辫子，还没抓到一根头毛就被当事人发现了，焉栩嘉说，夏之光你好无聊哦，你当我是女生吗。夏之光笑了，你是公主啊，不就是女生吗。焉栩嘉扭头，女生才哭鼻子，男孩子才不会哭呢。夏之光一下子又哽住了。

夏之光只好拿出自己的杀手锏，他把焉栩嘉叫到楼下，然后利落的爬上那棵高高的梧桐树，在树杈上冲着下面的焉栩嘉，是男生就爬上来。焉栩嘉还真就说爬就爬，可没经验和没力气也是真的，最后还是靠夏之光拉上去的。

那天的夕阳是少见的粉红色，梧桐叶早就黄了，风一吹沙沙得往下飘，给地都铺上了色。他俩挤着最粗的树杈一起晃腿，看着太阳一点点沉下去。

夏之光突然一个机灵，他忘了他妈快下班，要是看见他在爬树非得打断他的腿，他赶紧滑了下去：“嘉嘉快下来，我妈快回来了别被她看见了。”

焉栩嘉往下一看瞬间一阵眩晕，上来的时候他怎么没想到自己自己怕高呢：“之光，我怕，我不敢下去。”

夏之光又赶紧爬了上去：“你往上看，别怕，我们一起下去，我护着你，不会掉下去的。”

夏之光妈妈回来刚好看到两个小孩从三四米高的树上慢慢爬下来的画面差点两眼一黑，她又急又气，想帮忙又把突然吓着孩子真掉下来了，等到两人下地后立刻提起夏之光回家打了一顿。

那时候夏之光哭得好委屈，觉得他妈大惊小怪小题大做，长大后他想起这事儿，就觉得可以理解他妈的心情，万一当时焉栩嘉真掉下去了，根本不是当时的他能拉住的。

不管怎么说，当初吃了顿教训的他也确实老实了，不再计划着把焉栩嘉弄哭了，可后来焉栩嘉也确实因为夏之光哭了一次。

赵磊前不久摔了一跤把膝盖磕破了，过了几天摘纱布已经结痂了。夏之光见他家里休息了几天怕他闷着慌，就拉他和焉栩嘉出去玩。

当然爬树这种东西他已经敬而远之了，他们就在小区的健身区玩双杆，夏之光和焉栩嘉在双杆上翻来翻去。

赵磊想坐双杆上看着他们玩，结果没想到因为腿不灵活刚上去就摔下来了，又偏偏嗑在了刚结痂的伤口处，鲜红的血崩了一样止不住往外流，三个孩子根本不知道该怎么办。

夏之光哭着大喊，快来人啊，救命啊，有人受伤了，边上的大人看到了打电话给赵磊的爸爸，他爸赶过来就抱起赵磊往社区医院跑。

夏之光害怕地去拉焉栩嘉的手，焉栩嘉没有反应，夏之光才发现焉栩嘉满脸是泪。他下意识向往后退一步，却发现他的腿好像怎么也迈不开，赵磊的血和焉栩嘉的眼泪像是一张密不透风的网把他压在原地，如果他没有拉赵磊出来玩，如果他没有来玩双杠，如果他刚刚多注意一下，夏之光第一次觉得自己喘不上气来。

赵磊的养伤期又延长了，这几天夏之光就安静在家写作业了，隔壁时不时传来钢琴声，焉栩嘉已经开始上钢琴课，夏之光虽然不懂音乐，但夏之光打心底里觉得焉栩嘉很厉害，不愧是钢琴大师的孩子。

新的学年开始，本应该要读大班的焉栩嘉提前上小学了，虽然还是比他们小一届，但至少和他们一起上下学。焉栩嘉一来就夺走了夏之光和赵磊手拉手的权利，夏之光不屑地说到，男孩子才不拉手呢，焉栩嘉拉着赵磊走更快了。

2/  
夏之光喜欢夏天，因为他姓夏，而且夏天来了，暑假也来了。可是夏天又热的要命，夏天来了，痱子也来了。在能少开空调就少开空调的家里，夏之光痒得苦不堪言，还要被对门小少爷问痱子是什么。像焉栩嘉这种天天在空调房里吃着冰棍的富人根本不会理解普通老百姓的疾苦，夏之光搬了个小板凳坐在最大风力的小风扇面前忿忿得想，顺便给自己喷喷六神花露水。

夏之光也喜欢冬天，因为他是冬天出生的，而且冬天可以回老家吃丰盛的团圆饭，家里的长辈都喜欢他，会把餐桌上最好的夹给他。焉栩嘉也会飞去国外和家人团聚，这时候夏之光就可以等着人回来给他带特产。

那一年雪下的特别大，高速也封了，飞机也没法飞了，他们所有人都被困在这个小区里，后来夏之光才知道那次是被记进百度百科的雪灾。

当时的他只知道揉雪球砸赵磊和焉栩嘉，他们两个人都干不过他一个。焉栩嘉拿来挡的那个漂亮小伞最后都折了，冰渣掉进毛衣领子里，把人冻个激灵。回家后夏之光发现自己手都通红通红的，还没有知觉，赶紧抱了个热水袋滚进被窝，结果第二天他成功生了满手冻疮。

生了冻疮的手，冷了痛，热了痒，手指还特别肿，再一比焉栩嘉那双弹钢琴的手，夏之光悔不当初。于是在他妈骂骂咧咧声中开始给自己手涂啊泡啊，啥袪冻疮偏方都试试，结果有个最出众的抹辣椒水把夏之光痛得在家里跳舞，最后也不知道那个偏方起了效，还真的治好了。

夏之光前半部分小学时光过得很愉快，但也有点小瑕疵，这个瑕疵来源主要是他的同桌。夏之光一开始是和赵磊做同桌的，结果班上有个恶霸，谁和他坐同桌谁倒霉，老师没办法只好不停给他换同桌，就是没想到换到夏之光的时候，夏之光把人给打了。等双方父母来学校扯了半天皮，最后夏之光父母赔了医药费，两人还是同桌，甚至固定了下来，搞得人家心里不乐意，夏之光心里也不舒服，只有班主任舒了一口气。

夏之光后半部分的小学时光就没那么顺当了，最开始是隔壁班转来几个新同学，这本来跟他没关系，如果不是被他撞见，那几个新同学在废弃教室推搡他同桌。虽然夏之光非常不喜欢他同桌，但他更不爱看见这档子事。他叩了叩门：“你们也不想闹到老师去吧。”

那几个同学显然被想到会被人看见，但一见是夏之光，打头那个又笑着迎上来，手顺着夏之光的胳膊往下捏：“夏之光同学我早就听说过你的名字了，一直想和你交朋友。”

眼看着对方要过来握住自己的手，夏之光默默把手背在身边，“没必要吧，我们又不熟。”他扭头看着他同桌，“你还不走吗？”

结果第二天，夏之光被班主任叫去办公室说他欺负他同桌，还来了几个证人，就是昨天那几个闹事的同学，说的还跟昨天的事一模一样。

“老师，欺负同学不是我啊，明明是他们，”夏之光又气又急，“老师你看一下监控就知道我是被冤枉的了”

“不是老师不相信你，那个教室不用那么久了，监控怎么会开着，而且你之前打伤过人，你快好好道个歉，别把事情闹大了，老师也不想你被记过，这样你爸妈也会难过的。”

“不是我做的事，我为什么要道歉？”夏之光甩了门就走，却正巧在楼梯间面对面碰上刚才没有出现的当事人，他的同桌。他想要问那人为什么不说实话，突然向前一扑，直接摔下去了。

夏之光再睁眼的时候，看到洁白的天花板，空气有股淡淡的消毒水味，耳边有嘀嘀嘀的机器声，原来自己摔进医院了。

夏之光妈妈和班主任就在边上，他妈妈脸上还有哭过的痕迹，见他醒来告诉他，他从楼梯上摔下来，把左脚脚踝摔骨折了，现在打着石膏，过几天再动手术。

班主任说他查了那时候楼道里的监控就看见夏之光突然摔下去，问他自己知不知道发生了什么。他仔细一回忆，也想不起来怎么回事，可能就是心太急，一脚踩空了吧。

手术是全麻，一针下去，简直比腿断了还要痛，醒来的时候，手术已经做完了，麻药的劲开始消下去了。

夏之光痛得在迷糊和清醒中游走，他记着他好像拿着刀把自己的腿切掉了，恍惚间又发现自己的腿好好的，只是一个可怕的噩梦，可是转头医生拿着电锯进来，说他的腿保不住了，要立刻要截肢。

他妈妈给他擦身子的时候，他整个人像是泡在水里，全身的衣服都被汗打湿了。医生给他换药的时候，他瞅见小腿外侧有一条长长的缝合痕迹。

赵磊来看他的时候，他已经过了最疼的时期，等赵磊从包里取出这几天他落下的作业的时候，夏之光感觉自己又不行了，夏之光妈妈一句手又没断结束了夏之光继续装木乃伊的行为。

赵磊告诉夏之光，有人跟老师说，就在夏之光受伤的一大早，他撞见了那几位同学威胁夏之光的同桌。老师去核查了监控，发现还确实是，那几个同学还比划了下怎么绊人。现在那几个同学和夏之光同桌现在已经在办转学手续了。

夏之光还没想到他自己居然是被人耍阴招害的，要不是有证人，他这辈子估计得蒙在鼓里。

“所以好心人是谁啊，等我好了去好好谢谢人家。”夏之光问赵磊。

赵磊沉默片刻最后叹了口气说是嘉嘉。

“他其实不想让你知道是他说的。”

夏之光愣住了：“为啥啊？”

“他当时不知道那群人要伤害你。”赵磊说，“他觉得你本来可以不受伤的。”

“这又不是他的错，”夏之光想不明白在焉栩嘉想些什么，“他不跟你一起来看我，不会就因为这个原因吧。”

赵磊点了点头，夏之光惊呆了：“不行，赶紧让他来见我，我要给他好好讲道理。”

赵磊说那总得有个理由吧。夏之光一时语塞，最后支支吾吾说了个想吃焉栩嘉外婆做的蛋挞。

几天后，蛋挞来了，人没来。夏之光愁眉苦脸地吃着蛋挞，只好再托赵磊捎一句“夏之光想焉栩嘉，特别想，人不来睡不着那种的想”。

赵磊跟焉栩嘉说的时候，好心地改了改原句，“光光这几天心情有点低落，他好像以为你不去看他，是嫌弃他腿断了。”

第二天焉栩嘉果然出现在夏之光病房，只是正好撞见夏之光偷偷玩隔壁床的轮椅玩得不亦乐乎。焉栩嘉气得想扭头就走，可夏之光已经看见他了。夏之光激动得想站起来，然后并没有什么医学奇迹出现，要不焉栩嘉眼疾手快一把捞住，他就要直接跪下来给人拜个早年。

焉栩嘉费力地把夏之光搬上床，然后把刚才楼下买的果篮拿了过来，学着别人探病的模样想削个苹果给夏之光尝尝，吓得夏之光赶紧自己动手丰衣足食。虽然他削的苹果也奇形怪状的，但总比可能会血淋淋的苹果好上一万倍吧。

焉栩嘉见帮不上忙，就干脆拿出自己的苹果4玩起当下最潮流的游戏水果忍者，切水果哪里都可以切，一边玩一边咬几口夏之光递过来的丑不拉几的苹果。夏之光看着眼馋，就缠着焉栩嘉给他玩，等他终于破了焉栩嘉记录想炫耀的时候，发现焉栩嘉已经趴在床边睡着了，手还压在夏之光右腿上。完了我右腿好像也没力了，夏之光想。

拆线了之后夏之光就回家休养了，白天在楼下玩轮椅，晚上在家写作业。再复查的时候，医生说他恢复的不错，可以去上学了，他就夹着双拐去学校蹦。

班上的同学都对他的双拐特别好奇，一时班上多了好多单脚跳来跳去的人。而单脚人夏之光人生最大的难题就是上厕所，当他在厕所隔间捣鼓的时候，厕所来了两个人在嚼耳根。夏之光刚准备出去，就听见对方提到了自己的名字，干脆趴在门后听墙角。

“我今天看到夏之光来学校了，要靠拐杖走路，之前被推下楼摔得还挺惨的。”

“我之前听隔壁班的人说那个指使推人的转学生家里挺厉害的，好像他父母还来学校闹过，结果还是转走了。”

“好像是，听说那几个之前在班上一直挺无法无天的，老师也不怎么管，现在转走了也挺好的。但那个举报的那个听说好像背景也挺厉害的。”

“就那个小一级的叫焉栩嘉的？”

“是他，就经常放学和夏之光赵磊一起走的那个。我那天撞见校长很慈祥地摸了摸他的头。”

“你说的校长不会是我认识的那个吧？校长不是一天到晚板着个脸吗？”

“对啊，那天把我吓一跳，听说焉栩嘉爸妈好像是什么特别有名的人。”

“所以说，夏之光还算运气好，这事搁我身上，就没人替我出头了。”

夏之光听得目瞪口呆，背后居然还有这么多绕绕弯弯的事。

骨折康复真的是场持久战，等夏之光快要被自己粗细不同的双腿逼疯的时候，他终于被告知可以双腿走路了。

夏之光在楼下给焉栩嘉展示自己矫健的步伐，走了几步就腿软了，最后还是焉栩嘉吃力地把人背回去。

虽然夏之光比焉栩嘉大上个一年零八个月，但并没有比焉栩嘉高太多。这让夏之光妈妈很着急，虽然他们家不是什么大富大贵的家庭，也至少也没饿着孩子，夏之光咋就又瘦又不高呢，万一以后也长不高咋找女朋友啊。

夏之光趴在焉栩嘉背上，焉栩嘉身上软软的特别舒服，他突然有感而发：“嘉哥，我要是个女生我就嫁给你。”

“我不要，走两步就腿软的媳妇我才不要。”

“腿软只是一时的，明天就好了。”夏之光在后面哼哼道。

焉栩嘉懒得搭理他：“再说，你自己不是更受欢迎，我听赵磊说你们班上女生都领着号暗恋你呢。”

“我咋不知道这事啊？再说赵磊咋知道的啊？而且赵磊怎么什么都给你讲啊？等一下，她们好奇怪啊，不跟我说我咋知道啊？”

焉栩嘉也觉得夏之光说得对：“确实奇怪，腿断了都有人喜欢。”

“都说了，明天腿就好了！！！”

在夏之光拆钢板等一系列大大小小的终于结束他的腿终于彻底好了的时候，他已经快熬到了在小学当老大哥的年级。

升六年级的那个暑假，因为赵磊爸爸工作的调动，他们家要搬家了。赵磊走得那天他们约好了，赵磊想他们的时候，一定要回来看他们。

直到赵磊走了后，夏之光才后知后觉地发现，好像很多曾经光鲜亮丽的东西都随着赵磊一起走了。

老师说，三角形是最稳定的图形，可是夏之光和赵磊相处的时间或者赵磊和焉栩嘉相处的时间都远远超过夏之光和焉栩嘉相处时间，这样的三角还能算稳定吗。

留给三个人的空白由两人来填充的时候，好像再怎么努力都涂不满。夏之光才发现原来这么多年了，他其实一直没有学会单独怎么面对焉栩嘉。

他们就像是两个世界的人。焉栩嘉的世界是钢琴手表，是闪闪发光的存在编织起一场遥不可及的童话故事。夏之光的世界是柴米油盐，是阳光一洒全是尘埃的平凡街角。而赵磊是维系一切平衡的纽带，是盖住一切矛盾的遮羞布。

焉栩嘉的生日不像夏之光每年都搞得轰轰烈烈的，他从来只邀请两个人，今年只有一个了。夏之光想象着赵磊唱生日歌的模样轻柔地唱着，焉栩嘉没有多说什么许完愿就吹了蜡烛，世界变黑的前一秒，烛光在焉栩嘉脸上晃动。孤单又骄傲，夏之光脑袋里一闪而过的词。

来年夏之光生日的时候，他鬼使神差地一个同学都没请，就请了焉栩嘉。他妈妈做了一桌子菜，全被扫进了他俩的肚子。

吃饱喝足后焉栩嘉问：“之光，今年怎么没请你同学啊？”

“他们都说没空。”夏之光盯了一会儿手里还没喝完的旺仔突然说，“嘉嘉我发现旺仔和你好像啊。”

焉栩嘉凑过来看了一会儿。“不像。”两个字盖棺定论。

夏之光开始骑学自行车了。因为他下半年要去上初中了，走路有点远了，他爸给他买了俩自行车。至于他为什么现在才开始学自行车，他仔细一想，焉栩嘉在楼下骑四轮儿童自行车的时候，他还在爬树呢。

焉栩嘉下楼的时候正好瞧见夏之光骑得东倒西歪，把他笑得不行。

“弟弟，能骑个三米脚不落地吗？”

夏之光恼羞成怒：“那你来教我！”

“我不教笨蛋。”焉栩嘉载着夏之光在小区转了一圈，“学会了吗夏同学？”

“我会了！”夏之光重新坐上前座，猛地踩起踏板，车子歪歪扭扭得往前走了起来，倒是有些样子了。只是夏之光还没学会转弯，一头扎在了他最爱的梧桐树上，握把的指关节全部磕破了皮，慢慢渗出血来，最后回家贴了八张创可贴。

夏之光还是顺利地在上学前学会了骑车，他骑着车在焉栩嘉身边绕圈：“明年你也得这样。”

焉栩嘉笑着说：“真的吗？”

等焉栩嘉升初中的时候，夏之光看着有车接送的对门小朋友，眼泪流进了肚子里。

焉栩嘉外婆因为想儿女儿了就飞去英国玩了几天，又吃不惯当地菜干脆把保姆也带走了，拜托夏之光一家照顾几天焉栩嘉。

夏之光妈妈火速把夏之光房间收拾地一尘不染，被单枕头全部洗过晒过，还特地找了一床新被子给焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉对夏之光家最熟悉不过，但过夜还是第一次。夏之光妈妈来查寝的时候见夏之光和焉栩嘉乖巧地钻进自己被窝里，满意地帮他们关了灯。等他妈的脚步声走远又传来主卧关上的声音，焉栩嘉的手机屏悠悠地亮起来，焉栩嘉低声说：“看不看火影？”

“看看看！”夏之光飞速钻进焉栩嘉被窝，顺便抢走了一边耳机。两人看得正酣的时候，主卧突然响起开门的声音，焉栩嘉把耳机一扯手机一翻快速塞到枕头底下。

等主卧的门重新被关上，夏之光的心还在一片黑暗中狂跳，太刺激了。夏之光看着焉栩嘉又重新拿出手机，暗自腹诽道着有点熟练啊兄弟。

两人一直看火影看到手机没电，夏之光摸黑爬下床给焉栩嘉手机充电，还踩到了什么东西，捡起来一辨认，居然是焉栩嘉的毛衣。

夏之光抖了抖收起来然后钻回自己的被窝：“嘉哥你毛衣都掉地上了。”

焉栩嘉打着哈欠说：“可能从床上掉下去了吧。”

夏之光做梦梦见自己变成了豌豆公主，隔了二十床垫子都觉得有东西硌着他。结果他早上坐起来还真背疼，他揉着背回头一看，他居然一晚上都睡在焉栩嘉的耳机上。

他瞪了一眼边上睡得岁月静好的焉栩嘉，感觉更来气，于是一把掀开焉栩嘉的被子，娇生惯养的小少爷就应该感受一下冷风的毒打。

夏之光万万没想到焉栩嘉居然不把睡衣塞好，害他一掀开被子，映入眼帘的就是一个白花花的肚子，衣摆都快堆到胸口，夏之光手一抖赶紧把被子盖回去。

焉栩嘉还是被折腾醒了，他迷迷糊糊地嘟囔句，夏之光你别闹，然后把头埋进枕头里。夏之光隔着被子踢了一脚焉栩嘉的屁股，大哥，还要上学呢。

熬夜伤身体啊，夏之光在一个上午的课上都小鸡啄米式打瞌睡后，决定今晚必须早睡，结果他俩直到周六才把欠下的睡眠补回来。

夏之光床上的东西越来越多的，最开始只是耳机，后来焉栩嘉拿出来试穿的衣服也堆在床上，甚至手表都好几个，也真的辛苦夏妈妈之前认真收拾了那么久，这比没收拾前的床还要乱。

夏之光小心翼翼地把表收好，生怕给磕磕碰碰了。可是以前夏之光每次去焉栩嘉房间，他房间连地板都干净地反光。夏之光突然意识到，给焉栩嘉当保姆可能是世界上最不容易的工作。

周末他们在家包饺子，肉是夏之光剁得，焉栩嘉剁了一会儿就嫌手酸，就在旁边看着夏之光跟个永动机一样工作还不带减速。夏之光最近开始长个了，吃的也多，力气也大。

夏之光包的饺子，虽然没有他妈妈包的那样精致，但也算有模有样。焉栩嘉包的饺子就明显大上一圈，他说馅多点才好吃。

夏之光用筷子戳戳巨型饺子：“这皮都被你拉大了吧。”

焉栩嘉用力捏着饺子皮封口确保馅不会挤出来：“能吃不就行了。”

焉栩嘉包的饺子煮了后味道还行，就是皮和馅都成功分家了。夏之光笑得停不下来，焉栩嘉愤愤地光速把那些饺子送进肚子毁尸灭迹。

焉栩嘉外婆终于回来了，这次还带回来焉栩嘉弟弟。弟弟是在焉栩嘉八岁那年出生的，但一直在国外，夏之光也没见过。

结果当夏之光看到躲在焉栩嘉背后的小朋友时惊呆了，这比现在的焉栩嘉还要像焉栩嘉小时候。夏之光想，既然大的不肯认自己当哥，那就从小的下手。

焉栩嘉拉着弟弟说了几句夏之光还听不懂的英文，小朋友听话地点了点头。虽然焉栩嘉这人在靠谱和不靠谱的边界线游走，但看了当哥哥还是靠谱的，夏之光在心里给焉栩嘉竖大拇指。

结果夏之光发现，小的果然是大的一个模子刻出来的，甚至更加过分。夏之光明显感觉到弟弟不爱和他讲话，他就悄悄问弟弟是不是不喜欢他啊。弟弟用不流利的中文说：“哥哥说你是个奇怪的人。”

靠，他焉栩嘉是哪门子靠谱哥哥，他不是！

“你哥胡说八道呢，我不是奇怪的人。”夏之光轻声细语地试图撬墙角。

“我哥才不会胡说八道呢，你果然是个奇怪的人！”小朋友气呼呼跑走了。

过一会儿他哥来了。“夏之光别让我知道你再欺负我弟。”

我没有啊，夏之光委屈。

3/  
步入青春期的少年长的非常快，在焉栩嘉还在一米六几挣扎，夏之光已经快直奔一米八了。少年的声音开始变沙，随之而来还有情窦初开，晚熟如夏之光也开始尝到了酸酸甜甜的滋味。

升初三的时候，班上一个文静腼腆的女生跟夏之光表白了。女生趁着放学之际偷偷塞给他一个盒子，让他回家看。

盒子里面有一封信和一本日记本。女生在信里说，她已经偷偷喜欢夏之光两年了，本来打算就这么暗恋下去，但一想到也许毕业后两人就不会再有交集，她犹豫再三，还是想至少告诉对方自己的心意。

夏之光翻着那本精美的日记本，女生工整的字迹记录着这两年她所瞧见的夏之光，点点滴滴的爱意从指尖传到心底，夏之光第一次觉得，心也可以感觉到甜味。

他和女生很快走到了一起，悄悄的不让别人知道，连那个小盒子都被他藏到一个柜子角落深怕被他妈找到。夏之光只有放学路上能和女生独处，他先把女生送到小区门口，再自己骑车回家，跟妈妈说初三要在学校多留一会儿。

偶尔周末会找个借口跑出去，约会也就是逛街喝奶茶看电影。女生的手特别小，比他和焉栩嘉的手小好多，两人牵手的时候，夏之光都怕用点力对方会受伤。

那天夏之光放学的时候难得遇上背着书包等在校门口的焉栩嘉，他吹了个口哨：“大少爷今天专车迟到了。”

焉栩嘉是在等他：“司机有事不来了，今天临幸一下您的车后座，您看行吗。”

“这哪能不行啊，”夏之光满口答应，“不过你得等我一下。”

焉栩嘉狐疑地跟着夏之光走到一个拐角，只见不一会儿来了个女生，夏之光跟人解释，今天要送弟弟回家，不能送她回去了，女生也体谅他，说了几句告别的话就走了。

夏之光骑车技术确实今非昔比，微风吹乱了焉栩嘉的头发，蹭在脸上痒痒的。“刚才那是你女朋友啊？”骑一半的时候焉栩嘉突然问道。

夏之光想了想也觉得瞒不住就承认了。

焉栩嘉沉默了一会儿说：“前几天你妈妈还问我说你周末经常跟同学出去玩，不会是和女生出去玩吧？”

夏之光赶紧一个急刹车那车停下，从前座上跳下来，摇着焉栩嘉的肩膀。“嘉哥，我谈恋爱这件事能不告诉我我妈妈吗，我妈要知道一定会很生气的，求你了，嘉哥。”

焉栩嘉把夏之光作乱的手从自己身上掰开：“慌什么，我又没要告诉你妈妈的意思。”

夏之光得了焉栩嘉的承诺一下心安了，重新快乐地蹬起了脚踏。

之后的日子确实没什么异样，只是焉栩嘉每天都蹭他后座上下学，搞得夏之光都好奇起了焉栩嘉家司机啥大事啊请这么久假，焉栩嘉只是说老婆生孩子。可那叔叔年纪不小了啊，夏之光觉得不对。焉栩嘉挑眉，你管真多，你还不让人生二胎。

没有什么秘密可以真的藏得住，夏之光的朋友都看出来他谈恋爱的事儿，但大家也都答应了不多说话。但少年人总是八卦地要命，没人的时候他们就围着夏之光问，他们进行到哪一步儿。夏之光红着连说牵手。众人哗然，谈了那么久就只有拉手，亲都没亲过，你们在搞什么柏拉图。羞得夏之光一拍桌子，你们都有对象了吗，一个个在这bb啥呢。

有个朋友告诉夏之光，学校学校天台可以偷偷上去，他决定先去考察一下，没什么问题以后就可以在那里补回上放学被焉栩嘉强占的时光。

他一踏上天台就看见两个人亲在一起，这要放在平时，他一定捂住眼睛大喊世风日下人心不古。但他的脸一下子白了，因为那是两个男人，其中一个还是早上坐他后座的焉栩嘉。

“焉栩嘉，你在干什么？”

焉栩嘉听到熟悉的声音，吓得抖了一下，但很快镇定下来，两人分开后他擦了擦嘴角，神色自然地看着夏之光：“好巧啊，之光。”

夏之光握紧的拳头指甲掐着生疼，胃里还时不时反上来恶心感。他走过去抓着焉栩嘉的手腕想把人拽过来，那个男生掐住夏之光的手不让他把人带走。

夏之光看了一眼那个男生，明明长着一张温驯的脸，但也难掩骨子里的刚毅。无名的怪异感在夏之光胃里灼烧，他盯着焉栩嘉，手上的劲更大的：“嘉嘉我有话想单独和你说，行吗。”

那个男生也不松手：“同学，我不知道你和嘉嘉什么关系，但要跟人说话这种态度不对吧。”

夏之光就差把不耐烦刻在脸上上了：“那有你什么事，我俩认识的时候，弟弟你在哪呢，断奶了吗。”

“都别吵了行吗。”焉栩嘉语气十分冷淡，他跟那个男生说你先回去吧。男生就抿着嘴不再说什么转头走了。

夏之光松开手发现焉栩嘉手腕处被他掐出了明显的红痕，心底泛起点点内疚劲，刚想开口道歉，就被焉栩嘉打断了。

“夏之光，你突然发什么疯？”

夏之光总说焉栩嘉眼里有一种淡淡的疏离感，但夏之光从没有被焉栩嘉用这种眼神看过，一点温度都没有，好像快十年的交情，在对方眼里分文不值，只有夏之光当回事。

“我发疯？”夏之光气笑了，“发疯的不是你吗，焉栩嘉。”

焉栩嘉二话不说往夏之光脸上打，夏之光反应不及实实地挨了一拳，鼻子一酸，血滴滴答答地掉到地上，夏之光疼得呲牙咧嘴。“大少爷的手现在不拿来弹钢琴，改成打人了吗。”

“这跟你有关系吗？”焉栩嘉又一拳，这次被夏之光直接反手抓住手腕。“是没关系，但是嘉嘉，我早就答应我妈不打架了，到此为止吧。”

“这时候装乖孩子了，”焉栩嘉嗤笑，“你妈让你别早恋的时候，你怎么不听了，装什么装啊，夏之光。”

也不知道那一句踩到痛了，夏之光还了焉栩嘉下巴一拳，两人扭打到了一块儿。最后夏之光估摸着快上课了，匆匆松开焉栩嘉溜回教室。  
趁着打铃前，把脸上的鼻血擦干净。

上课的时候，他女朋友给他丢小纸条，问他是不是去打架了，他回了句，小打小闹而已。

确实是小打小闹，夏之光虽然很生气但也没把人真打狠了，而焉栩嘉再怎么也是个没发育的小孩子，打架跟小猫打人一样，还是那种没指甲的家猫。

结果夏之光还是一下午的课都没听进去，他一静下来就会想到焉栩嘉和那个男生亲在一起，焉栩嘉在他心中一直是个小朋友，小朋友早熟就算了，还跟一个男生，夏之光真是越想越来气。

放学后，夏之光戳了戳前座的女生。她前座的女生是一个她们所谓的腐女，如果夏之光没搞错的话，腐女就是喜欢看两个男生谈恋爱的女人，虽然他只没搞明白为啥女生爱看这个。

“我有个朋友……”

“你口中的这朋友究竟是不是你自己？”

“真的是我朋友，男的，他好像喜欢同性？”

“啊？你喜欢男生啊？不对啊你有女朋友啊？”

“都说了，真的是我朋友……”

“哦对不起，那你朋友很寂寞吧。”

“为什么这么说？”

“因为会被歧视啊，家长不支持，身边人也会用异样眼光看他，就比如说，你觉得你朋友正常吗？”

“怎么说，我好像不太能接受。”

“对嘛，你是他朋友，你都不接受，哪又有几个人能接受？”

完了，夏之光后悔了，他作为焉栩嘉认识快十年的发小，不仅不理解他，还把人给揍了，这会儿真完蛋了。

夏之光赶紧飞奔到焉栩嘉教室，结果没找到人还在后门遇见那个男生，一下子又来气了，但又想到刚才还被前座教育一番，还是心平气和问对方焉栩嘉人呢。

对方没好气的瞪了他一样：“你问我，我还想问你中午都干了什么，人中午就请假回家了。”

回家了？夏之光傻眼了。

他们班班长走过来：“焉栩嘉的作业你们俩谁能帮他带回家。”

夏之光一把抢过来，踩着单车飞回家，结果到了焉栩嘉家门口，他又紧张到不知道说点啥。

焉栩嘉把自己关在房间里练琴，听了那么多年夏之光也能听出来焉栩嘉练得并不好，时不时弹错停下来。焉栩嘉外婆跟夏之光说今天嘉嘉中午一回来就把自己关房间了，可能心情不太好，希望他可以体谅一下。会的会的，夏之光心虚的点头。

夏之光敲了敲门，门开了一条缝，焉栩嘉看见是他，又把门关上了，独留夏之光在门外欲哭无泪。

“嘉嘉，你们班长让我把作业带给你，你放我进去吧。”

“嘉嘉，今天是我不对，你让我进去吧。”

“嘉哥，我错了，我进去，你打我吧。”

“嘉哥～”

夏之光握着门把苦苦哀嚎，一不小心用了点力，结果没想到就把门开了。

因为，门压根没锁。

夏之光束手束足走进去，见焉栩嘉缩在被子里，只露了点头发在外面。原来真正的酷刑在里面。

夏之光想起在很多年前，在第不知道多少次跟焉栩嘉打冷战的时候，他跑去跟赵磊哭诉，说焉栩嘉就是这世界最难哄的臭小鬼。赵磊想了想说：“你说嘉嘉啊，嘉嘉根本不需要哄啊。”夏之光不以为然：“大哥，又不是所有人都叫赵磊。”

夏之光把作业悄悄放在书桌上。“嘉哥，我把作业放桌上咯。”他缓缓挪到床边，“嘉哥，今天都是我的不对。”再默默的趴下，“嘉哥，你理理我好不好？”焉栩嘉的被子抖了起来，夏之光心下一慌，不会哭了吧，直到被子里传来闷闷的笑声。

焉栩嘉从被子里钻出来，头发乱糟糟的，闷了太久脸也红红的，他擦了擦眼角的泪，夏之光已经知道那绝对是快乐的泪水。

“夏之光，你也太好笑了。”

是吧，焉栩嘉是不是世界上最难弄的小孩，夏之光在心中疯狂打拳。

“那就别生我气了。”

“你说我吗，我早就不生气了。”

“早就不生气了，你还跑回家，你把我吓坏了。”

焉栩嘉指着自己青了一块的下巴，“你让我这样怎么见人。”

“那我还流着鼻血进的教室呢我说啥了。”

焉栩嘉凑过来摸摸夏之光的鼻子：“痛吗？”

“痛啊，可痛了！”夏之光看着焉栩嘉眼里肉眼可见的心疼劲儿，心里一阵狂喜。“所以嘉哥下次别打我了行吗。”

“前提是你不许那么凶！”

得，夏之光光速吃瘪，源头还是他的错。

初三的日子过得飞快，夏之光成了同学们口中的人生赢家，长得又高又帅，成绩也不算过得去，还有一个温柔成绩好的女朋友。

夏之光自己也满意这样的生活，他唯一的苦恼就来自焉栩嘉，他真的很想知道焉栩嘉和那个男生到底有没有在一起，后来他看见那个男生又跟其他男生凑一块儿的，他又很想问这个男的是不是渣男。但每一天焉栩嘉都面色正常的蹭他后座，夏之光也不敢问。

来年春天的时候，夏之光早恋的事还是被他妈知道了。

那次只是像寻常的周五一样在家里吃饭，他妈妈突然提了句：“光光，你在学校里有没有喜欢的女生啊。”

夏之光脑内瞬间警铃大作：“没有啊。”

“你也不用骗我了，我知道你谈了个女朋友的事，”他妈妈语气里难掩失望地说，“如果不是有人告诉我，我真的是一直被瞒着。”

夏之光心底一凉：“谁告诉你的。”

“你也不必打听谁透给我的，你赶紧跟那女生撇清关系，这个年纪就该好好读书，别不学好。”

“怎么就不学好，我又不杀人放火，难道谈恋爱也犯法吗。”

“听妈妈的话，赶紧分了，妈妈这样也是为了你好。”

夏之光站起来：“凭什么你一句为我好，就要决定我的人生啊。”

啪一声，他爸爸把筷子拍在桌上：“怎么跟你妈说话的，滚回自己房间反思去。”

夏之光二话不说就走了，还把门给甩上了。这一反思整整反思了一个周末，他妈妈连饭都不给他做进去了，幸好他自己会做一点菜，不至于饿死。

但情绪就怎么也提不起来，他不想分手，也不想和父母吵架，他根本找不到一个可以两全其美的办法，就这样浑浑噩噩到了下一周。他只能怨恨那个泄密的小人，可是知道他早恋又能告诉他妈妈的人，范围真的小的不能再小了。

焉栩嘉一见到夏之光就明显感觉到对方的消沉，平时明明一路自己都能说个不停，今天居然一路都很安静。他也不多问，就等夏之光愿不愿意自己开口。

快到的时候，夏之光说：“嘉嘉，我妈知道我有女朋友的事了。有人告诉她了。”

“嗯。”焉栩嘉等着夏之光下一句却迟迟等不到，他一下子愣住了。

“你是在怀疑我吗，之光。”

夏之光一下子后悔了，他心里也清楚焉栩嘉毫无理由这么做，但他这两天忍不住多想。  
“我不是，嘉嘉，我……”

焉栩嘉打断了他：“夏之光，停车。”

焉栩嘉语气的寒冷像冰渣一样刺痛他：“嘉嘉，对不起我不该怀疑你。”

焉栩嘉见他没有丝毫要减速的意思，干脆直接跳了下去。

夏之光感觉到后座一轻，吓得一个急刹回头一看，焉栩嘉刚好摔在地上，夏之光车一摔赶紧把人扶起来，焉栩嘉膝盖处裤子破了两个大洞，破损的皮嵌着沙粒很快被渗出来的血染混了。

“你有必要要这样吗？”夏之光眼泪一下子出来了。

焉栩嘉也愣住了，他手足无措的想帮夏之光擦眼泪，刚抬手发现自己也蹭破了皮又赶紧想握拳藏起来。

夏之光抓着他的手不让他碰到自己伤口：“别乱动，我背你去医务室。”

医生很快给他包扎好了：“换三次药就好了，手还好，就是膝盖上这个疤是要留了。”

夏之光神色晦暗地盯着焉栩嘉膝盖：“对不起，嘉嘉，都怪我。”

焉栩嘉一把拉住夏之光的手，好像不用点力，什么东西就要从指缝溜走了。

他带着夏之光的手轻柔地摸着他眼角的两枚泪痣。“我不痛，不要哭了，哥哥。”

夏之光终于明白原来努力让自己快乐起来本身就是一件很痛苦的事。所有事都在撕扯着他，不能呼吸。夏之光比以前更努力去找话题，更用力地去笑，可好像每一天的气力都在流失。他突然怕了起来，怕有一天，他什么都不会剩下。

焉栩嘉在家躺了几天后又重新过上了专车接送的生活，夏之光也回归了送女朋友回家的日子。

那天，他来着对方的手，捡着一些有趣的事说个不停。女生静静听他说完后说：“光光，我最近总觉得你心情比较低落。”

“没有的事，”夏之光笑了笑，“你不要多想。”

“但是，”女生低着头，“对不起，我想分手了。”

夏之光愣在原地：“我可以问一下为什么吗。”

“没什么原因，”对方顿了一下，“就是对不起。”

夏之光本以为可以有的闪闪发光的青春，最终还是在一地狼藉中惨淡收场了。

他病了一场，迷迷糊糊间，他感觉到妈妈的手温柔摸着他的脸，就像回到了小时候。

初三剩下的日子里，夏之光的时间全部交给了学习，最后中考居然考得不错，压线进了省重点，也算是给他“起落落落落”的初中时光最后再添上了“起”字。

最后的同学会，他们偷偷开了一箱啤酒，一群人喝疯了。女生作为班里考特别好的人也没有来，他们分开后的日子就格外避嫌。也不知是酒精壮胆的还是什么，夏之光去问了那个女生的知情朋友，知不知道当初她为什么要提分手啊。

“本来不想告诉你，但你俩以后估计也不会见面了就算了。那个时候班主任发现你们的事了，也通知她家里人了，估计也通知你家了吧。她家里人十分反对，老师也劝她说，你俩成绩差太多，以后很难走同一条路，她那段时间压力挺大的，成绩也掉了好多，不是所有人都有承担一切的勇气，所以她一直觉得很对不起你。”

焉栩嘉在楼下看到醉醺醺的夏之光，走到人面前一看，夏之光坐在长椅上正对着一个空了的啤酒罐流眼泪。

“别人喝醉了发酒疯，你喝醉就哭啊，”焉栩嘉轻轻拍拍夏之光的脸，“干嘛不上去，想在下面过夜啊。”

夏之光真是醉个不清，他向前一扑抱住焉栩嘉的腰哭着喊：“爸爸我不能上去我妈不让我喝酒我腿会断的。”

“你妈再怎么生气也舍不得打断你的腿的。”焉栩嘉哭笑不得。

夏之光半天没动静，焉栩嘉都快以为这人是不是在他怀里睡过去了，结果这家伙嘟囔了句对不起。

“又对不起，你又不欠着谁，干嘛没事就跟人道歉。”

“胡说，我欠着好多人了，我还对不起嘉嘉，不是他说的我还怪他，他……”

夏之光彻底断片前就记得，他还有好多话想说，但好像有人用拇指摁着他嘴唇，还在他耳边说些什么。

4/  
高中家有一定距离，夏之光住校后周末也不怎么回家，偶尔回一趟家就只是躺床补觉，偶尔可以听见隔壁熟悉的钢琴声，焉栩嘉上了初三之后更不爱出门了，夏之光都想不起上次见到焉栩嘉是什么时候的事了。

高中女生明显主动多了，夏之光连军训晒黑了都有学姐偷偷跑来看他，更别说社团宣传的时候被疯抢，可惜上高中后的夏同学钟情于健身，学姐嘴皮都说秃了皮，夏之光就填了全员猛男的健身社，连回寝室都要卧推举铁。平时被同学拉去打球，球场上一眼望去就属他身材好得一骑绝尘，结果就是他的名字在学校表白墙上就更下不来了。

夏之光也逃不过上补习班的生活。那天他去补习班的地铁上埋头玩手机，被人拍了一下，他抬头看见一个和差不多高的男生，长的白白净净，眼睛大大的，脸上还带点婴儿肥，笑意盈盈地跟他说好巧啊，声音还是那种无敌好听的低音炮。

救命这哥们谁啊，夏之光飞速在脑子搜索自己班上隔壁班整个年级甚至全校他应该认识的人，他尴尬的发现，好像没有这号人啊，准确说学校有长成这样的人他不可能记不住啊。

对方见他愣了好长一会儿，脸上的笑意慢慢消失了，他抬手看了一眼表：“半分钟之内说不出名字你就死定了，夏之光。”

夏之光吓得一个激灵，把那句差点出口的同学你是不是认错人了吞了回去。啥时候给认识了这么个危险分子啊，等一下，这个感觉，这个大眼睛，还有这个表，答案只有……夏之光咽了下口水，他好像真的死定了。

“嘉嘉，嘉哥，哥，原谅我行吗？”

焉栩嘉没好气的哼了一声，刚好列车到站，他警告句没有下一次了，就下站了。

夏之光欲哭无泪，求求世界快把那个比他矮还说话奶的焉栩嘉还回来啊。

夏之光还在山崩地裂的时候，第二次就来了。夏之光在市区的图书馆大战作业的时候，对面位子来了人。夏之光抬头，那人皱眉，“不会吧，你不会又……” “嘉嘉！”夏之光无奈打断，“我这次真的记得了。”

夏之光拉焉栩嘉出来买奶茶喝，其实仔细一看，焉栩嘉五官变化并不大，主要身高和声音冲击太大了，夏之光努力给自己找了点理由。

夏之光把冰奶茶往焉栩嘉脸上一贴，被人瞪了一眼，“您是小学生吗？”

夏之光问他为什么会来图书馆。焉栩嘉说要好好学习文化课了，还是想上省重点。

夏之光惊了一下：“你不想走艺术道路了吗。”

焉栩嘉摇了摇头：“不想了。”

“为什么啊？”夏之光一下子真不能接受，焉栩嘉在他心里，就是个每天练钢琴的孩子，长大以后也必然和他父母一样成为厉害的人物。“不会是那次把手摔坏了吧。”

“当然不是，那次手上皮都没破能有啥事？”焉栩嘉无语了一把，“其实就是我没天赋。”

“你怎么会天赋啊？”夏之光不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我是真的没天赋，”焉栩嘉苦笑，“小时候就被说没天赋，以前我还挺不信的，后来我发现我好像越来越追不上同龄时期的父母了，我不喜欢这种感觉，其实我上初中后，就开始有点抵触钢琴了，不过我现在想通了之后，钢琴这事作为业余爱好还是很有趣的。”

“那你还想去英国跟你父母和弟弟生活在一起吗？”夏之光揉着焉栩嘉的头发也不知道能安慰什么。

“以后申请英国高校也一样啦，你这么难过干嘛，你就不想我考去你们学校，再给你当两年学弟。”

“我听见了，你说得要考我们学校，你记得你的话。”

“我当然会记得，只有你名字都会忘。”

“嘉哥，有事情就让它过去了吧，求求了。”

焉栩嘉说到做到第一人，几个月后，夏之光可以坐着焉栩嘉家的车上学了，只是夏之光发现焉栩嘉好像又长高了，现在似乎比他高一丢丢了，夏之光决定现在开始喝补钙奶。

迎新晚会是高一的传统节目，夏之光没想到一向比较低调的焉栩嘉也会出现在节目单上。焉栩嘉穿了一身深色的西装优雅又高贵，他的手指轻抚过黑白键，温柔又悠扬的琴声从指间倾泻，他用那蛊人的嗓音唱着一首舒缓的英文歌，又甜又伤。

Dreams are my reality

I like to dream of you close to me

I dream of loving in the night

and loving you seems right

Perhaps that's my reality

夏之光做了一场梦，梦见一颗星星，在漆黑的夜空闪着柔和的光，明明遥不可及可又仰头就能看见。

焉栩嘉在学校火了，夏之光从前班里女生的闲聊中就可以知道焉栩嘉的一切动向，他还知道个别女生私下偷偷叫人王子。时代变了，夏之光感慨，谁能相信焉栩嘉小时候是被叫公主的。

夏之光本以为可以远远观望焉栩嘉桃花缠身，结果没想到被班上同学撞见周末和焉栩嘉同上了一辆车。

当晚他社账号就被狂轰滥炸了，逃得过周末逃不了周一，他还得被众人抓起来上刑。

你们居然从幼儿园到高中都在一块儿啊，这也太少见了吧，标准的青梅竹马啊，哦你俩是竹马竹马，这也太抓马了吧，要是换个性别也许就在一起了吧，太羡慕了吧。

要是换个性别也许能在一起，等上课铃一想众人一哄而散之后，夏之光突然思考起这个问题。

焉栩嘉如果是个女生，那一定就是电视剧里那种豪门大小姐啊，然后出现一位浑身是钱的总裁，拿出一个发光宝箱，一打开全是闪瞎眼的手表，然后焉大小姐就二话不说跟人走了，独留对门的穷小子一直傻傻地等人回来。

不行，这个走向绝对不行，夏之光在心底拍板，下一个。

那换成夏之光是女生，那焉栩嘉就是完美的结婚对象啊，这脸，这身高，这腿长，这家境，夏之光说什么都要扒拉着对方，他一身肌肉什么有什么家务活儿干不动，洗衣做饭带孩子就是天天擦表他也一万个愿意，一拳一个恶毒女配，谁也不能拆散他们这对有情人。

“夏之光，这题你会了吗？”老师从后面突然出现。

夏之光这才发现周围同学都在奋笔疾书，只有他书都没摊开。终于把老师请走了，夏之光才回过神来，刚来都在想什么玩意，疯了。

女生对焉栩嘉的趋之若鹜很快结束了，因为不知道哪里传来说焉栩嘉压根不喜欢女生。好多姑娘都心碎了，有些人跑来向夏之光求证，被他打哈哈混过去了。可是有些不死心的跑去问了当事人，还惨遭亲口承认。

夏之光听说的时候还怕焉栩嘉会被说三道四，然而他发现女生间居然都在哭着祝福他以后能找个好男人。

“你们不歧视同性恋吗？”夏之光问。

“我们这代人对同性恋接受度还是比较高的吧，而且他长的这么帅，你舍得说他不好吗？”

这是什么帅哥被动技能，夏之光扶额，总之是好事就可以了。

女生是消停了，可学校蠢蠢欲动的不只有女生。

起初是夏之光偶然发现他室友的手机屏保是焉栩嘉。

他室友是同性恋这件事，夏之光是知道的。毕竟搬进寝室的第一天，人家就大方地讲出来了，反倒是夏之光扭捏地想这事是可以轻易地说出来的吗，对方还热情地告诉他自己是个0，搞得夏之光还特地偷偷百度了一下0是什么。

夏之光友好地表示，只要对方不是喜欢自己，喜欢阿猫阿狗他都支持。结果室友一脸认真的说：“放心吧，喜欢阿猫阿狗也不会喜欢直男，直男最伤人。”

学校禁止带手机，夏之光就蹭一下室友偷带的手机，结果有天夏之光就发现他室友屏保从他最爱的男明星换成一个穿着校服弹吉他的男生，是焉栩嘉。夏之光差点把手机给摔了。

他把屏保拿到他室友面前：“什么情况啊，兄弟。”

他室友笑着说：“忘告诉你了，最近看上你那竹马弟弟了。”

室友因为和焉栩嘉同在音乐社，焉栩嘉还跟他学吉他，没什么挣扎就沦陷了，于是每天都在夏之光面前弟弟长弟弟短的。夏之光哼一声，是我弟弟，又不是你弟弟。室友啧到直男还霸道有没有心哇。

夏之光终于受不了他室友天天让他支招追焉栩嘉，他义正言辞地说，嘉嘉太小了，不行。他室友不解道，没有啊，我瞄过，挺大的。夏之光成功咬到了自己的舌头。

在被夏之光勒令禁止在寝室讨论别人大不大的问题，他室友成功把夏之光划进无趣直男列表，并把时间花在和网友煲电话粥上，让无所不能的网友出谋划策。夏之光洗完澡出来，就听见他室友在那说，“要是弟弟那双抚摸琴弦的手能握上我的……光光你没事吧？”

夏之光的热水瓶砸在地上，内胆碎得一地都是，冷静过后他蹲下来收拾碎渣。“我没事，就是你可不可以别再说一些类似刚才那样有点性骚扰的话，我有点受不了。”

“对不起啊，”他室友也蹲下来帮他一起收，“其实我本来趁着你洗澡的时候打电话，没想到打得有点久了。”

睡前他室友又专程给他道歉了。夏之光躺在床上辗转反侧，他想，其实他室友想追焉栩嘉，他也无权过问吧，虽然总是在焉栩嘉不在的时候占他便宜叫他弟弟，但人家也不真的是自己弟弟，他们从相识以来以来都是独立的两个人，而且万一人家真的是天作之合，那夏之光才是那个应该道歉的人吧。

元旦要到了，室友终于下定决心要抓住今年的尾巴拼一把，他给焉栩嘉准备了一堆礼物，全是他的热心网友推荐的。夏之光说不出什么祝福的话，只能说加油，把室友感动得眼泪汪汪，说夏之光你是世界上最善良的直男，我再也不说你住崆峒山了，然后转头回洗漱间专心整理仪容仪表去了。夏之光嘴角一抽，崆峒山那不在甘肃吗。

室友在洗漱间抹脸，还指挥着夏之光让他那礼物装进袋子里，夏之光看着那一盒盒礼品盒也不知道里面装的都是啥，其中有一小盒装的时候不小心散架了，掉出来一片蓝色方形的小包装，上面还印着一个D打头的英文logo。

“操。”

“怎么了光光？”

夏之光眼疾手快把那东西塞进自己口袋然后说没事，室友出来见夏之光装的差不多了，自己把剩下的装完，就提着大袋就蹦哒走了。

夏之光在床上滚来滚去，谁来告诉他世纪告白的结果，焉栩嘉到底答没答应啊。他突然想起什么，把口袋的东西拿出来，要擦亮眼睛啊嘉嘉，这种一上来去送这种东西的人，分明就是馋你身子，不过平心而论，他室友除了经常像个变态其实还是个好人，那就给张好人卡吧。

夏之光突然意识到自己盯着那东西发了好久的呆，幸好此时此刻他其他室友都没有回来，他赶紧把这个烫手山芋塞回口袋，而且这个东西要怎么处理啊，救命，等会儿下楼就偷偷找个隐秘的垃圾桶丢掉吧。

室友很快就回来了，两手空空，眼中泛着泪光。

夏之光心扑通扑通地跳：“怎么样了。”

“能怎么样，被拒绝了呗。”

“那礼物呢？”

“扔了，不送对人没有意义。”

有钱啊，夏之光默默流泪：“你别太难过了。”

“我不难过啊，弟弟冷冷的脸，我又可以了。”

靠！有钱且变态，活该被拒绝！

夏之光拉着箱子在校门口等焉栩嘉的时候，周围人全在讨论那场大新闻，等焉栩嘉来了，所有人又立刻安静了。尴尬至极的氛围下，夏之光也不敢多嘴跟着焉栩嘉上了车就走。

但在车上，他忍不住多瞄了几眼焉栩嘉，结果被对方抓了个正着。

“躲什么，想说什么就说什么？”

“今天，那个谁，不是，那个，嗯就是送你礼物，你不是，你不是没没没没收吗？”

“哦，你想要？”

“？我一点也不想要，谢谢。其实吧，我觉得他挺喜欢你的……”

“我不喜欢他不就行了。”

等一下，他好像就好这口，夏之光心想。

“其实原因是，”焉栩嘉顿了顿，“那不是你室友吗，真好上了不是又得天天看见你，好烦啊早看腻了。”

“哦！焉大少一直以来您辛苦了！”

车到了后，夏之光先下了车，回头看有没有落东西，结果在坐垫上看见了熟悉的小东西，他下意识一摸口袋，空的。焉栩嘉明显也看见了，夏之光的世界又裂开了，天知道他为什么会忘了扔。

不知道过了多久，焉栩嘉默默把东西放回了夏之光口袋，还贴心给他拉上了口袋拉链。他朝夏之光笑了笑：“不错，有防护意识，挺好的。”

“不是的，嘉嘉。”夏之光一把拉住焉栩嘉的手，拽着人进了焉栩嘉房间顺手锁上门。

他把那东西拿出来丢床上，从头到尾整个故事讲了一遍，他出卖室友的隐藏变态属性也好，被焉栩嘉嘲笑是和尚也好，他唯独不想被焉栩嘉误会。

焉栩嘉听完整件事的来龙去脉，又看见夏之光用一种赴死般决绝的眼神看着他，突然玩心大起说：“为什么不让人把套送我呢？”

“哪有人送这个的，我这不是怕吓到你吗？”夏之光振振有词地解释道。

“哦这样就会被吓到吗，”焉栩嘉的手指缓缓绕着那方形包装打圈，“那要这样呢。”

他捡起那个包装袋，慢慢撕开，修长的双指夹出那个圆圆透明的小东西，他抬眼看着夏之光，把套子放到嘴边，轻轻吹了一口气。

一时像是有电流顺着夏之光的颈椎往下窜，在他身体深处炸开了。他一把抢下套子丢进垃圾桶里，他瞥见焉栩嘉嘴角还残留着些许液体匆匆挪开视线。“以后不要这样了。”

焉栩嘉笑了，拿来一包湿巾，给夏之光擦手，自己也拿一张轻拭嘴角。

“你真的不喜欢吗，之光。”

夏之光好像病了，他躺在床上，却不敢闭眼。他一闭眼，眼前就会浮现那情色又清纯的画面。焉栩嘉薄唇微张，慵懒地呼了一口气，好像那本该是冒着点点星火的烟，是有着童年色彩的气球，可那污秽的润滑液偏要亵渎，在那张清冷高贵的脸上抹上一切罪恶，欲望和纯情在他身上拉扯又交织。焉栩嘉看向他的眼神滚烫又迷离，演得比夏之光为数不多看过的毛片女主还要沉溺，像一团炽热又刺骨的火，在每个虔诚的信徒心底埋下邪念的瘾，在清规戒律的缝隙里肆意蔓生。登顶的快感在指尖喷涌而出，手机通知声在黑暗中无限放大，新的一年来了。

5/  
夏之光十七岁的生日，焉栩嘉送了块表，他把表找了个地儿放起来，室友不解，他说，太贵了，不适合他。

夏之光开始有意无意地躲着焉栩嘉，觉得和自己相识多年的发小弟弟很性感，这种不堪的念头从诞生起就该被世俗的条条框框唾弃至死。

无人维系的感情就像断了线风筝，夏之光不常回家，偶尔在学校远远看见焉栩嘉，转眼又消失在穿过的人流中。夏之光心里说不上的怪异，但又好像他们一直都是这样。

在夏之光烦躁又放任自流的心情中，他室友居然和网友脱单了。夏之光忍不住骂了一句：“你不是前段时间还在追焉栩嘉的吗。”

室友一脸过来人样拍拍他：“珍惜还在你身边的人吧。”

“你在暗示什么？”夏之光狐疑地看着他。

室友神神秘秘地说：“自己领悟吧，少年。”然后笑着和对象打电话去了，走前还嘀咕了句，常在岸边走，哪有不湿鞋。

夏天快来的时候，焉栩嘉迷上了滑板。升高三那个巨短的暑假，夏之光在楼上和一堆试卷抗作斗争，焉栩嘉就在楼下玩滑板。夏之光难得下楼正好看到焉栩嘉一个失误，还没来得及笑，一个滑板飞过来撞到他腿上，疼得他呲牙咧嘴的。

“没事吧？”焉栩嘉蹲下来看他腿，见没蹭破皮轻舒一口气，却不经意看到夏之光小腿上的当年骨折缝针痕迹，虽然夏之光从不遮掩，但焉栩嘉每次看到都觉得触目惊心，下意识用指尖碰了碰。

一阵酥麻感涌了上来，夏之光怀疑当年那针麻醉剂药效一直残留在他身体里了。他双手拉起焉栩嘉，又不动声色地收回手。“别碰，好痒。”

焉栩嘉重新踩上滑板，这会儿他不敢搞技巧了，只是慢慢地滑着：“感觉好久没看见你了，快高三了很忙吧？”

“还行吧，”夏之光眼皮跳了一下，“你呢，迷上滑板了。”

“最近挺喜欢的，但我这个人挺三分钟热情的，可能过几天就不喜欢了。”

很正常的小孩子特性，夏之光刚在心里下了判断又转念一想，焉栩嘉这人明明很长情，这可是十年如一日的爱表人士啊。

楼下梧桐树叶开始飘落的时候，焉栩嘉的生日也到了，夏之光送了个一个滑板，从板面，砂纸到配件都是他补了滑板知识后自己挑选和组装的。

夏之光说不知道好不好用，焉栩嘉不以为意，说反正也舍不得用。夏之光笑，嘉嘉你怎么这么会说话了。焉栩嘉也没有再说什么。

等他夏之光生日的时候，整个高三都进入备战高考的紧张状态，连元旦都是放一天的日子里，他的生日礼物还是从桌角摞到了桌面。他的同学和他说，无论如何十八岁生日还是要好好过的。十八岁的夏之光早就学会不在人前哭了，他把每一份感动都深藏在心底。

那堆礼物唯独没有焉栩嘉那份，等到晚上夏之光估摸着焉栩嘉可能忘记了准备爬上床睡觉，他室友突然告诉他焉栩嘉在楼下叫你下楼。

夏之光跑到阳台往下望，发现果真有个熟悉的的身形，匆匆套了件羽绒外套就往下跑，他室友在后面喊了句，早点回来快门禁了。

焉栩嘉见到夏之光后，把手中的袋子给他：“十八岁生日快乐，之光。”

夏之光把人拉到远离人群的地方，报复性的掐了一把焉栩嘉的脸：“小朋友，你再晚点来就迟到了。”

“对不起，有点事耽搁了。”

夏之光听出了焉栩嘉声音里的沙哑，昏暗的灯光下能到瞧出他脸上难掩的疲惫。夏之光心软的一塌糊涂，他揉了揉焉栩嘉后脑勺的头发：“忙的话可以明天送啊，我又不会怪你。”

“可我不想，”焉栩嘉看着他，“你每个生日我都不想错过。”

焉栩嘉那一刻眼底的热意把夏之光花了那么久建起的壁垒一击即碎。夏之光想，他完了。

他单手搂着焉栩嘉的肩膀，轻轻说了声傻瓜。焉栩嘉难得没反驳他，只是让他早点回去休息。

夏之光没放手，今晚的焉栩嘉看上去比以往更加疏离，他总有种说不上来的感受，焉栩嘉的冷漠与热情好像都是假的，所有的真实都被藏匿了起来。

夏之光柔声说：“嘉嘉，你今天看起来好累。”

焉栩嘉沉默片刻扭过头说：“就是有点想家了。”

夏之光把焉栩嘉圈入怀里，把下巴搁在焉栩嘉肩上，轻声安慰：“想家了周末可以就回去了。”

焉栩嘉在他耳边嗯了一声，仍由他抱着。焉栩嘉有力的心跳撞击着他的胸腔，夏之光觉得他的心已经碎了。

太破戒了。

等两人终于想起来时，已经过了门禁时候，他们看着大门紧闭的宿舍楼区，再看看焉栩嘉的表，认清现实后两个人很努力在憋笑，深怕再被巡逻保安发现，雪上加霜。

最后还是焉栩嘉先消停下来，他提议道，要不翻到学校外面去住酒店。

夏之光觉得想法很好，并表示他作为此时此刻唯一一个成年人，里面都还穿着睡衣，去哪里变出身份证？

焉栩嘉震惊：“你就裹了件羽绒服你不觉得冷吗？”

夏之光迎风抖了一下：“谢谢你，你不说我还没觉得。”

焉栩嘉拽着夏之光的手放进自己的口袋，焉栩嘉的手特别暖，夏之光握住就不想放开。

夏之光突然想起什么：“所以我们今晚真风餐露宿了？”

最后，他俩还是翻出去住酒店的，无论过去多少年，夏之光都向无所不能焉大少爷势力低头。

焉栩嘉洗完澡出来，夏之光已经沾着枕头昏昏欲睡了。

焉栩嘉走到夏之光床边，把他整理了一下被子，最后轻声说：“之光，成年快乐，要一直热忱和耀眼，永远被善意和爱相待。”

夏之光睁开困倦的眼说：“焉栩嘉，哪有你这样背后祝福人的，明年记得改。”

焉栩嘉说好。

过了几天夏之光才知道，那几天焉栩嘉其实在忙着料理外婆的后事。

不知道时候开始，时间的计量单位就开始以月来记了，等夏之光意识到的时候，他已经要去念大学了。

夏之光高考考的不错，好多人劝他去大城市读书他都拒绝了，他说那么久了早就离不开了。

夏之光也开始学吉他，他不是焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉学吉他是触类旁通，他是从零开始。好早大一是属于大部分人不问前途纵情享乐的日子，他有着大把时光来好好磨练。

等到焉栩嘉生日的时候，他弹了一段生日歌录下来，给这个偷偷带手机的高三生发过去，过了一会儿，焉栩嘉回过来。“马马虎虎，下次我教你。”

“别下次了，就现在吧，学校后面小树林，速来。”

看着焉栩嘉发过来三个问号，夏之光得意地差点失足从学校铁栏杆上掉下去。

焉栩嘉来的时候人还有点喘脸上绯红，夏之光悄悄移开视线：“你这是跑过来的吗？”

“不是你叫我速来的吗？”焉栩嘉也不客气，“倒是你，翘课过来的？”

“谁说我翘课，”夏之光理直气壮，“上课哪有给我弟过生日重要。”

等来年夏之光生日的时候，焉栩嘉还了他个惊喜。

夏之光父母元旦假期出去旅游了，让他一个在学校好好待着，夏之光面对着只剩他一人的寝室，无可奈何的瘫在床上玩手机。

等到了第三天他终于吃够了外卖，下定决心出去觅食，却在学校遇见了一个本该在学校补课的小朋友。

“这么不学好逃学啊兄弟，”夏之光拍了把焉栩嘉，“别说唯独你们高三不用补课啊。”

“不好意思，我请假出来的。”焉栩嘉得意洋洋。

夏之光不信：“那你说你什么理由。”

“上课哪有我哥大喜的生日重要，是吧，哥？”

夏之光成功被呛住了。

焉栩嘉跟夏之光在学校里溜达了一天，其实是因为迷路绕了很久最后是靠着导航才绕出来。焉栩嘉无语，为什么有些人连自己学校都会迷路啊。夏之光反驳道，平时教学楼食堂寝室会走就够了。

两个人回到夏之光寝室楼下的时候，夏之光才想起来个大事，今晚睡觉可是个大问题啊。夏之光在心底抓狂，睡室友床不好意思，但同睡一张床两个大直男都尴尬，更何况人间不直的。

“要不我们今晚睡酒店吧？”夏之光提议。

“你们寝室见不得人？”

“这不是怕你睡不惯宿舍的床嘛”

“大学宿舍床还不如高中？”

夏之光认输。

“你要是不想我睡你的床，我就睡你室友的，走之前我会……”

“不可以，”夏之光打断他，“他们有洁癖。”

焉栩嘉洗完澡出来穿的是夏之光的睡衣，大冬天吃不消穿着睡衣走来走去，赶紧钻进被子里。

夏之光把人揪了出来，大哥吹了头再睡。他把焉栩嘉的外套丢给他，找来一块新毛巾给人擦头发，水滴从发尾滴落，顺着少年光滑的脊背流进衣服里。

浑身的热血都往一处涌了，夏之光落荒而逃。

刺骨的凉水浇下来都扑不灭少年心中躁动的火。夏之光苦笑着想自己这真的算是趁着年轻使劲作，等老了风湿就得找上门。他毫不怜惜地抒发快感，乳白色的情欲从指缝间溅到墙面的瓷砖上，又被花洒冲得一点不剩，只有空气中滞留的咸腥味还在昭告着见不得光的罪恶。

夏之光出来的时候，焉栩嘉正在专心玩手机，没有留意到他脸上还没散去的潮红。他吹完头，刚想给室友发消息求睡一晚床，猛然想起他室友被他们安排的有洁癖了，最后还是关了灯硬着头皮爬上自己的床。

焉栩嘉给他挪了地儿，又转过去背着他玩手机。

“小朋友有秘密不能让哥哥知道了，”夏之光故意叹了口气，又突然紧张起来，“最后半年了不准谈恋爱。”

“我家又没人管我，”焉栩嘉头也不回地说，“再说，你都不急我急啥。”

本来听了前一句夏之光还有点不是滋味，后一句让他立刻愤愤不平：“什么意思，你已经嫌弃我年纪大了吗？”

“是是是，”焉栩嘉转过来打了个哈欠，“即将十九岁的夏之光同学。”

夏之光的手机突然狂轰滥炸的起来，他拿起来一看，都是祝他生日快乐的，哦原来已经过了零点了。

他的室友还说明天一大早就来学校给他惊喜，夏之光想，估计他得先给他室友一个惊吓。

他在消息列表里还抓到一个熟悉的名字，焉栩嘉给他发了一大串文字配表情，什么福如东海寿比南山都出来了。

夏之光笑得不行，转过去掐住焉栩嘉的脸：“焉栩嘉同学，我今年十九，不是九十，谢谢。而且你人都在我边上，还需要发微信吗？”

焉栩嘉眼睛亮亮的：“可以证明手速啊。”

夏之光无语：“你在争什么？”

焉栩嘉困了，他闭上眼说：“今年我是第一个给你庆生的人。”

夏之光想到了他十八岁生日那一晚，想到了他十七岁的生日，想到了他从五年那年认识焉栩嘉，每一个生日焉栩嘉都在他身边。

他闻着焉栩嘉发丝间的香气，想伸手触碰，用抒发欲望的手抚摸那深夜魂牵梦萦的身体，但他最终也没有动。

他贪恋着身边人均匀的呼吸声，焉栩嘉，以后每个生日你都在好不好，他在心里说。

第二天他一个室友开门进来的时候，看见两个一米八几的男人挤在一张宽一米的小床上睡得天昏地暗的，吓得他差点大清早的的买站票去崆峒山了。

夏之光听见声音坐起来正和一脸惊恐的室友对上眼，瞬间清醒了，他连忙扭头看一眼焉栩嘉完好的衣服，再看看自己完好的衣服，很好，他理直气壮看向他室友，就差把清清白白写在脸上。

夏之光洗漱完出来，焉栩嘉也坐起来了，他揉着眼睛哑着嗓子跟他室友说哥哥好。夏之光一下就不乐意：“你怎么随便喊人哥哥啊？”

焉栩嘉撑不住又躺下了：“你又在争什么？”

夏之光赶紧把人再拉起来：“快点起床上学去，高三生别天天翘课。”

他室友在帮忙喝水都呛着，野啊兄弟。

焉栩嘉高考开完的那一天，夏之光偷偷去考场接他了，为了不在现场一堆家长中输了气势他特地拐上了家里最近养的猫。

小猫在夏之光怀里睡得好香，夏之光一边顺毛一边眼巴巴盯着考场出来的考生。

等他终于等焉栩嘉出来还没打招呼，直接焉栩嘉径直走向了门口的一对夫妇，夏之光才发现，焉栩嘉父母来了。

等他们坐上车走了后，夏之光怀中小猫终于睡醒了，用湿漉漉的眼睛看他，夏之光摸了摸小猫敏感的耳朵，你是不是也更喜欢你爸妈，可是我好喜欢你啊。

小猫用尾巴抽了他一把，喵。

焉栩嘉给夏之光发消息的时候人已经在英国，夏之光算着时差给人回了句，“毕业快乐，最近忙着期末考，你在英国好好玩。”

焉栩嘉很快回过来，“那你好好复习。”

夏之光放下手机，对着天花板发呆。焉栩嘉是要走了吗。

焉栩嘉下一次给他发消息是让他帮忙收一下快递。夏之光没想到拿到的是焉栩嘉的录取通知书，还是他们学校。

夏之光手抖得字都打不对，“学弟”两字打了半天。

明明那边应该是三更半夜的焉栩嘉秒回了句“开不开心？”

“开心死了好吗，我都以为你要去英国读书了。”

“你是傻子吗，我参加的是国内高考。”

“行行行，你说啥就是啥。”

夏之光把自己去年的录取通知书翻出来，和焉栩嘉的放在一起，偷偷拍了张照自己留着。

焉栩嘉回国的时候，已经是八月底了。夏之光特地送了他防晒大礼包庆祝他军训。结果晒了没几天就开始下暴雨，转成室内军训了。

夏之光提着几袋奶茶，去慰问学弟学妹，顺便给他们文娱部抓一批好苗苗，最后军训汇报的时候需要红歌大合唱。

夏之光的报名表都快填满了，还没见着焉栩嘉人。他问刚报名的学妹，你认识你们级一个叫焉栩嘉的同学。

“认识啊，”学妹脸红红的，“他蛮有名的。”

才开学几天就这么招桃花，夏之光在心底咬牙切齿，“那他今天没有来吗。”

“他今天生病请假了，好像昨天淋雨了。”

夏之光提着袋药去焉栩嘉宿舍的门。焉栩嘉来开门，见到是谁后就躺回床上玩手机去了，“你怎么过来了？”

焉栩嘉看起来是真的病了，有点蔫头耷脑，说话也没啥气。

夏之光用手背贴上焉栩嘉的额头，没发烧。“咋回事啊兄弟。”

“昨天淋了点雨，回来又吹了好久空调，吹坏了。”

“不想说你了，药吃过了吗。”

“没。”

夏之光伺候着人喝了药：“今天本来去找你，学校要找人参加你们最后那个那合唱。”

焉栩嘉吃了药更晕晕沉沉了，接话都慢半拍，“哦那我要去。”

“你自己听了听你现在的声音都沙成哪样了，”夏之光上手捏着焉栩嘉的脸，“我们不欺负病人。”

“到时候就好了！”焉栩嘉拍掉夏之光的手，把头埋进被子里。

“好啦，本来就给你留位了，”夏之光给人把被子拉好，“早点好起来吧吧大哥。”

焉栩嘉病好了就快乐地跑去学唱红歌了，还被夏之光怼了句，你这军训真够轻松的。焉栩嘉笑，那不是多亏了您吗。

晚上人都走了后，焉栩嘉会用音乐厅的钢琴练上一会儿，有次正好遇上来检查的夏之光。夏之光本来不想打扰的，但焉栩嘉眼尖立刻发现了他。

“来了干嘛不出来，”焉栩嘉说，“我听说你最近再学钢琴啊，之光。”

“学了一点点。”夏之光走过去坐在他边上，指尖落在琴键上，弹凑出一段熟悉的旋律，焉栩嘉顺着他弹下去。偌大的音乐厅只剩下最后一盏灯打在舞台上，两人沉溺于这突如其来的四手联弹，直到夏之光错了一个音。

“怎么弹这首啊？”焉栩嘉侧过头看向夏之光，那是他高中迎新晚会演奏的曲子。

夏之光后悔了，他不该越界的。他害怕面对焉栩嘉略带审视意味的眼神：“别人教我教得这首。”

许久之后，焉栩嘉微不可察地叹了口气：“不早了，回去吧。”

焉栩嘉的生日的时候，文娱部的人专门订了轰趴馆庆祝他们的新成员成人快乐。

他们开了好几箱酒。焉栩嘉没喝，因为不知道谁说成年第一天也不能喝酒。夏之光也没喝，因为焉栩嘉说夏之光喝酒会发酒疯。

夏之光趁着无人注意，拉着焉栩嘉说：“也许说出来你不信，其实我挺会喝的。”

焉栩嘉说：“也许说出来你不信，你之前喝醉了抱着我哭了好久。”

“我靠，”夏之光吓得不轻，“真的假的？”

后来不知道哪个醉鬼起的头，最后夏之光精挑细选的蛋糕都被糊在所有人脸上，一群人嚷嚷着明天再收拾全部上楼，只有夏之光留下来给可怜的寿星擦脸。

夏之光用湿巾小心翼翼拭擦焉栩嘉睫毛上的奶油，压着自己的心跳，深怕弄疼对方。

等擦得差不多了，焉栩嘉睁开眼说：“寿星都没吃到蛋糕。”

夏之光看了眼蛋糕的残骸：“我现在去买一个。”

他刚起身就被焉栩嘉拉住，焉栩嘉把手指放在嘴边比了个嘘，我有办法。只见焉栩嘉用手指刮了些还没被糟蹋的奶油，凑过来抹在夏之光的嘴唇上。

没喝酒也会醉吗，夏之光想。

他的心跳震得他鼓膜发疼，下一秒焉栩嘉就吻了上来。

6/  
“这样不就吃到了吗，哥哥。”

啊啊啊啊啊，夏之光第n次因为想到焉栩嘉最后说的话在床上翻来翻去发出奇怪的声音。

他的室友终于忍无可忍，夏之光你也生理期吗。

夏之光继续把头埋进枕头里装鸵鸟，没过一会儿就坐起来，在室友一脸意料之中的表情中硬着头皮开口：“如果你有个朋友，突然有一天亲了你……”

室友打断道：“你被谁亲了？”

“就……一个朋友。”

他室友沉默片刻问道：“这件事你弟知道吗。”

夏之光咳了一声，在室友狐疑的眼神中说：“嘉嘉他知道，这不重要，重要的是你觉得我那朋友是怎么想的。”

“我才不关心那个插足别人感情的小三怎么想，”室友气愤地站起来，“夏之光你对得起你弟吗？”

“？？？我们不就在讨论他吗，哦不是，我们讨论的不是他，等一下，什么小三？？？”

“什么意思，亲你的是你弟啊？”室友一下子反应过来了。

“什么意思，难道你以为我和嘉嘉是一对吗？”夏之光也反应过来。

气氛突然尴尬了起来。

“就大一你生日那次，你俩不是睡了吗。”

“什么我俩睡了，那只是睡在一起，穿得严严实实，躺得清清白白，而且那时候嘉嘉还是未成年好吗我再怎么也不能……” 

夏之光看着室友面如土色的脸，“等一下你不会一直是这么想我的吧？”

在室友犹豫半晌最后还是点头中，夏之光自觉躺下成了一滩液体。

他室友凑过来决定安慰一下这个风评被害还不自知的人：“这么说你弟亲了你，那至少对你有点意思，加上你不是一直挺宝贝你弟的吗，干嘛不干脆试一试？”

“又不是试衣服，不合适还能换。”夏之光叹气。

焉栩嘉真的喜欢他吗，夏之光很难回答这个问题，有些时刻他觉得焉栩嘉把所有的体谅都给了他，更多的时候他觉得焉栩嘉的温柔只是吹过他飘向更远的地方。

夏之光和焉栩嘉的关系好像还是没有变，若即若离，那个吻就像是只尝了一口的气泡水，是闹铃响前的梦。

国庆的时候，夏之光妈妈拉着焉栩嘉去他家吃饭。成年后的少爷也学着在厨房打下手，切得歪歪扭扭的食材在夏之光的铲子下也像模像样的起来。

夏之光妈妈很喜欢焉栩嘉，一直拉着人家聊个不停，反倒是夏之光安静地边上吃着自己碗里的小龙虾。平日里十指不沾阳春水的少爷说着自己一点辣都不能吃，把自己剥好的小龙虾全拨进了他碗里，只有夏之光知道他今天做得麻辣小龙虾是没有麻辣两字的。

餐桌上夏之光妈妈八卦起自家儿子有没有在学校找女朋友，底下焉栩嘉的右手食指在夏之光的大腿上画圈，他腼腆又害羞地说：“我听说好多学姐青睐之光。”

夏之光抓住焉栩嘉的手，给人碗里舀了一勺汤：“少听人家乱说，再喝点汤。”

“哦。”焉栩嘉面不改色地换成左手喝汤，还不忘在底下踢夏之光一脚。

夏之光觉得自己疯得不轻，他居然在他家人眼皮底下陪焉栩嘉玩这种大胆又放纵的游戏。

洗碗的时候，焉栩嘉把他压在水池边轻吻，水龙头的水打在盘子上溅湿了夏之光后背的衣服。夏之光分不清这是人类本能的情欲还是灵魂虔诚的缠绵，他眼前是不见底的深渊，背后是不见光的深海，他害怕触碰又不敢放手，像缺氧已久的人在最后一口致幻毒药中支离破碎。

日子每一天都在过，每一天都在倒计时，他浑浑噩噩又如履薄冰，也许下一秒就会一脚踏空，万劫不复。

夏之光推开KTV包间的门，穿过群魔乱舞的人群，在缩在沙发上玩手机的焉栩嘉边坐下了。

焉栩嘉跟他打了声招呼，就接过他手中的饮料喝了起来。夏之光无意间瞧见焉栩嘉微信聊天界面的那个名字，他的心像是坠入了冰窖，动弹不得。

赵磊。

荒诞又俗套的爱情剧里，配角再怎么歇斯底里地模仿也跨不过那条闪着光的鸿沟，注定要在黯淡无声的角落自我枯萎。夏之光知道，他在焉栩嘉心中永远无法取代赵磊。

焉栩嘉也没想着要瞒这谁，他说前不久偶遇赵磊，两人加了微信，赵磊刚还问他要夏之光的微信。

赵磊加上夏之光微信，说他才和嘉嘉在说想三个人假期去国外玩几天，问夏之光想不想去。

焉栩嘉在一旁附和，十二月底考完试就走，正好跨个年，再给夏之光过个生日。

夏之光哪里舍得拒绝焉栩嘉 。

他们约好了在机场碰面，赵磊还要从隔壁市赶过来。那天夏之光穿了件羊羔毛的大衣，一路上焉栩嘉都已手感好为理由，摸来摸去。等两人办完托运，焉栩嘉见夏之光背上一空，扒着夏之光的脖子抬腿勾他的腰。夏之光想起家里那几只喜欢往他身上爬的猫崽崽，顺势一用力就把人背起来，一抬头就看见不知道什么时候到的赵磊，难掩笑意地看着他俩，“你们是小朋友吗？”

赵磊还是如记忆中般温柔又坚韧，好像八年的时光从未在他身上打磨过。赵磊却说他俩都长大了。

时间好像一下子倒流了，夏之光和焉栩嘉打磨了八年的平衡也回到了原点。比起夏之光，赵磊这个哥哥像样多了，吃饭睡觉出行全都打点好，只有他在就会安心。夏之光觉得焉栩嘉也比平时更轻松自如，可以撒娇，可以犯懒，没有那么多欲言又止。

异国他乡的床再舒适，都没有归属感。夏之光深夜从梦中醒来，看了眼时间才后知后觉，居然又一年过去了。

他下楼找水喝，发现焉栩嘉和赵磊还在阳台上聊天，隔着玻璃门听不清他们在说什么。夏之光最后还是叩了叩门，移开门说：“也许我应该说一声，新年快乐，还有生日快乐，磊磊。”

“已经这个点了吗，”赵磊看了眼表，“我也该回房睡觉了，新年快乐啊，光光和嘉嘉。”

赵磊走后，留下夏之光和焉栩嘉独处。

焉栩嘉看上去心情不错，他问夏之光怎么突然下来，睡不着吗。

“是醒了。”起来喝杯水，夏之光看着焉栩嘉随便搭了一条围巾，抬手给人打了个严实不漏风的结，“这么晚还待室外，不冷吗。”

“冷啊。”焉栩嘉眉眼带着笑意，把冷冰冰的手伸进夏之光领子里。把夏之光冻得一哆嗦，赶紧把人手拉下来，攥进自己手里紧紧扣住  
：“冷还不进去。”

夏之光把焉栩嘉送回自己房间，焉栩嘉拉着他的衣角说：“有没有新年礼物啊，哥哥。”

夏之光抚摸了焉栩嘉耳后的头发，贴上去吻了焉栩嘉的嘴角。

焉栩嘉下意识用指尖触碰嘴角残存的温热，他低着头说：“一百天了，这是第一次。”

推算了一下日子的夏之光一时嗓子里又紧又涩，像有只手扼住了他的咽喉，他说不出话来。焉栩嘉只是捏了捏他的手：“回去睡吧，新年快乐，之光。”

夏之光背靠着自己的房门，异乡的月光洒进房间。我把碎了一地的心粘起来送给你，你会想要吗，焉栩嘉。

旅程的后半段小少爷体力差就体现出来了，人易累也吃不多，那略带点婴儿肥的脸短短几天内就有了尖下巴。赵磊和夏之光都挺担心的，奈何小少爷玩不动也想玩，死活不肯让赵磊砍掉任何一个大项目。

夏之光生日那天，也是旅程最后一天了，他们去了游乐园。夏之光玩不了刺激项目，可是平日里跟他一样怂包的焉栩嘉却拉着赵磊去排队了，留夏之光一个人找了个长椅等他们。

落单的感觉在心底滋生，他不知疲倦地刷着已经许久没有新东西刷出来的朋友圈，远处喧闹的娱乐设施处都排着长队，焉栩嘉和赵磊去了一个多小时也没见回来，夏之光手机提示了电量不足，他才发现刚才分开的时候应该要拿一个充电宝。

身处异国他乡又语言不通的渺小感一下淹没了夏之光，他坐立难安，又不敢走动。焉栩嘉会在过山车的顶点握紧赵磊的手吗，在失重感来临之前还想起他吗。他被这种惴惴不安的情绪逼得快要发疯。

他拿起手机想给焉栩嘉和赵磊发消息。一只捏着数不清的气球的人偶熊经过他身边，见他一人落单，把手中一个气球塞给他。

夏之光看着那个傻乎乎的气球哭笑不得，他组织了几句磕磕绊绊英语，和人偶熊说他在这等他朋友。

人偶熊想再塞一个气球给他，夏之光连忙说一个就够了，对方伸回了手，好像听懂了夏之光的话。夏之光刚松了一口气，下一秒数不清的气球飞向了天空。

一时周围的人纷纷拿出手机想留下这一幕，夏之光从震撼中回过神来，他看向那只即将丢工作的人偶熊，却听到了再熟悉不过的声音，“刚才干嘛不接呀？”

“嘉嘉？”

见对方的头套点了点后，夏之光扑过去隔着人偶服抱住焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉脚下一个趔趄但及时稳稳地抱住了他，隔着头套传来夏之光闷闷的声音，“你们怎么去了这么久啊。”

焉栩嘉笨拙的抚摸着夏之光的背：“刚才跑了几个点想多买几个气球，结果有点耽误时间了。”

“我还以为你们把我忘了，我又不认路，不敢去找你们，手机又快没电了，又怕你们找不到我。”

焉栩嘉听出了夏之光声音里的不对劲：“之光，你是哭了吗？”

焉栩嘉把衣服换了回来，已经控制住情绪的夏之光看见焉栩嘉出来，眼泪又不争气的流下来。

焉栩嘉捧着他的脸，用拇指轻轻擦去夏之光眼角的泪：“不要再哭了，哥哥。”

夏之光终于想起很多年前的夜晚，那人在他耳边说的话。

不要再哭了，哥哥。

焉栩嘉的温柔是最平静的风暴中心，一切胆怯与不安都可以被和解。

“真的拿你没办法。”夏之光说，从来都是。

焉栩嘉笑了，“那哥哥眼睛再这么红红的，等会儿赵磊来不又要说我了吗。”

夏之光看透了焉栩嘉的得寸进尺：“谁舍得说你。”

“这里面也包括你吗？”

“包括我。”夏之光认命了。

焉栩嘉拉起夏之光的手走起来：“二十岁生日礼物刚才都飞走了，我们再去挑一个。”

夏之光扣紧焉栩嘉的手，没有飞走，他的二十岁生日礼物。

赵磊看见他们提着大包小包还要十指紧扣的模样，没有特别诧异，还给他们各打了个红包说是份子钱。

他们坐傍晚的飞机回了国，这生活了二十年的城市连空气都让人怀念。焉栩嘉一上飞机就睡着了，落地还晕晕乎乎，摇摇晃晃走了几步，夏之光干脆把人背起来。

赵磊在机场就他们分别了，他看了一眼趴在夏之光肩头又睡着的焉栩嘉，拍了拍夏之光说，希望你们两个都可以幸福。

“赵磊走了吗？”焉栩嘉睁开眼。

“刚走，”夏之光把人往上提了提，“所以小朋友，我们现在回家吗。”

“让行李先回去，”焉栩嘉从夏之光背上下来，“我们去唱歌吧，之光。”

“还玩？哥哥你还记得昨天你连吃饭的力气都没有吗？”

“现在已经好了，”焉栩嘉反驳道，“人生就要娱乐至死。”

结果两个水准半斤八两的人在KTV小包间声嘶力竭的飙高音，硬是谁也没唱不上去，最后在沙发上笑作一团。

焉栩嘉顺势凑过来吻他，包厢内光怪陆离的光打在他脸上，夏之光却感觉被焉栩嘉眼里的热度点燃了，好像曾经那个高贵又疏离的焉栩嘉根本就是夏之光的幻觉，他们就应该这样永远交缠。

夏之光把人带进怀里，叩住焉栩嘉的后脑勺，拼命掠夺焉栩嘉口中的氧气，情欲在窒息边缘达到顶峰。焉栩嘉虚弱地喘着气，嘴唇染得鲜红，却眉眼间难掩笑意，他用指尖戳着夏之光的心脏处说 ：“夏之光你突然间发什么疯。

夏之光也笑了：“我早疯了。”

“你说我们多般配，”焉栩嘉慢慢地把夏之光的羽绒服拉链拉到底，再隔着几层布料勾勒起那地方的形状，“你硬了，哥哥。”

夏之光脑袋里最后一根弦也崩了，他单手就可以擒住焉栩嘉的双手，另一只手去扒焉栩嘉复杂至极的裤子。

焉栩嘉也不反抗，只是凑过去亲吻夏之光眼睛那两枚泪痣，在他耳边吹了口气，“哥哥怎么心急，知道怎么做吗？”

夏之光置若罔闻等到他好不容易扒得只剩底裤了，不合时宜的铃声响了起来，他们定了KTV到时了。

等他俩把战场转到酒店的时候，焉栩嘉还勾着夏之光脖子笑到停不下来，最后他的衬衫扣子嘣得一地都是。

他们在流水中一寸寸地亲吻彼此的身体。焉栩嘉用嘴包住夏之光火热的分身，夏之光从未进入这样娇软又湿热的地方，而且光是想到那是焉栩嘉的嘴他就硬得发胀。情潮来临之时，他慌乱地掐着焉栩嘉的下巴把东西抽出来，却还是有些弄到了焉栩嘉嘴里和脸上。焉栩嘉也不生气，乖乖地任由夏之光给他擦脸。

“哥哥是不是一直记恨着我生日的时候把奶油抹在哥哥嘴上，哥哥才要在自己生日的时候把东西弄在我脸上。”

夏之光无可奈何的堵上这张嘴，品尝自己的咸涩味。

直到滚到洁白的床单上时，夏之光才发现刚才，焉栩嘉膝盖都跪红了，令人遐想的红色也遮盖不了原本不正常的深色肌肤上，焉栩嘉下意识用手挡住，夏之光却已经想起来那是他初三那年焉栩嘉从他自行车后座跳下去留下的疤，他拉开焉栩嘉的手。

焉栩嘉扭过头去，“很丑，不要看。”夏之光摇摇头，俯下身吻着那片疤痕，“你怎么会难看呢。”

他们在汹涌的浪潮里沉浮。焉栩嘉对夏之光热情又浓烈的爱意和沉溺于情欲的迷离在他脸上展现的淋漓尽致，他是蛊惑不谙世事的信徒坠落深渊的撒旦，又是十恶不赦的罪人伸出援手的神祇，他是夏之光所有惩罚与救赎。

大汗淋漓之后又洗了一次澡，两个人都累瘫在床上。在夏之光快要睡着的时候，焉栩嘉突然开口说：“夏之光，我真的很喜欢你。”

夏之光想，不仅很喜欢我，你还很喜欢在我快睡着的时候说话。他伸出手想握住焉栩嘉的手玩，却被对方手一心的汗一下子吓清醒了。

夏之光打开灯，发现焉栩嘉蜷缩成一团，脸白得吓人，额上还在冒着的汗珠。“嘉嘉，你怎么了？”

“我胃好疼，哥哥。”

夏之光连忙把散在地上的衣服捡起来：“嘉嘉，把衣服穿了，我们去医院。”

“不要，好脏。”

夏之光打心底敬佩焉栩嘉，人都痛成这样，还能唱K打炮能玩一出深情告白，还嫌弃衣服脏。

夏之光没有办法，谁让他们行李都送回家了。  
“去医院要紧，听话。”

夏之光给焉栩嘉套衬衫的时候才发现一排扣子都没了，夏之光只好把自己的内搭给焉栩嘉穿上，自己走时尚的前沿，真空羽绒衣。

急诊室医生给焉栩嘉做检查的时候，一掀开衣服全是可疑的红痕，夏之光顾不上脸红，问医生什么情况，医生转过头又看见夏之光脖子上的红点，说多半是急性胃炎，具体得等抽血结果出来，但是年轻人还是要注意节制哇。夏之光羞得赶紧满口答应，而另一位当事人表面云淡风轻其实耳尖都红了。

抽血结果一出来，医生说：“小伙子真能忍，几天前来看配点药就行，现在得挂水了。”

夏之光给焉栩嘉办了住院，回到病房的时候，焉栩嘉已经挂上水了，夏之光摸了摸焉栩嘉的脸：“还疼吗。”

“还行。”

“那睡吧，我帮你看着针。”

焉栩嘉拉开被子一角：“床好硬，想找个人靠靠。”

夏之光懒得争辩他这结实的身板还能比床垫软吗，只是二话不说爬上了床。

焉栩嘉凑过来用拇指磨着夏之光眼角的两枚泪痣：“你是不是在想，你这个生日过得这么鸡飞狗跳的。”

“没有，我在想有个混蛋都急性胃炎了还要坚持吃喝嫖赌。”

“吃喝就算了，怎么还说我嫖赌，”焉栩嘉的手指划到夏之光唇边，“之光明明也很享受不是吗。”

夏之光揉了揉焉栩嘉的头发：“下次别这样了，我会心疼的。”

“哥哥的温柔才是我戒不掉的赌。”

焉栩嘉真的累了，值班护士来换袋的时候他已经睡熟了，夏之光给小护士比了个嘘，小护士悄悄换完袋就红着脸的走了。

拔针的时候天已经亮了，今年的第一场雪在深夜来了，窗外的梧桐树枝干上铺上了层细细的白沙。

夏之光想起了他们楼下的梧桐树，春去秋来，一年又一年，在抽芽开花变黄落叶中交替，见证他和焉栩嘉从小朋友长成大人。

夏之光看着身侧焉栩嘉的睡颜，好像从时光的罅隙里望见了许多个焉栩嘉，那个和他一起挤宿舍单人床长大了的焉栩嘉，那个熬夜追火影早上起不来的少年模样的焉栩嘉，还有那个趴探望他骨折的腿却在他病床边睡着的小朋友焉栩嘉。弟弟的爱意总是很柔软，在斑驳的岁月里，陪伴哥哥长大。

人的一生注定要遇见很多人，也要和很多人分别。夏之光听着焉栩嘉安静的呼吸声，在他嘴角落下一个浅浅的吻。

焉栩嘉还是被弄醒了，他迷迷糊糊地抱怨了句，“怎么还偷亲人啊。”

夏之光忍不住逗他：“焉栩嘉你不会真的是睡美人吧，一亲就醒，是吗，小焉公主？”

焉栩嘉哼了一声，把脸埋进枕头里不搭理他。

夏之光拿手机想拍下这一幕，亮屏后发现拿的是焉栩嘉的手机，最新消息还是他妈妈给他发的，问他要不要回英国读书。

焉栩嘉转过来也看到了，他拿过手机，给他妈打了个电话，另一只手捏了捏夏之光的手心。

他在电话里说明自己没有去英国的打算，希望爸爸妈妈弟弟过得好就行。他一挂电话，就被人抱住，夏之光在他耳边说，“这样没关系吗？”

“没关系，这里才有最重要的人。”焉栩嘉枕着夏之光的手臂，夏之光有力的心跳声传到耳鼓，惊天动地。“好好休息一下吧，之光。”

困意一下子席卷了夏之光，他闭上眼睛，“原来光也可以为我停留吗。”

“傻瓜，”焉栩嘉笑了，“明明你才是光啊。”

夏之光加长版的二十岁生日终于画上句号了，他还有二十一岁的生日，二十二岁的生日……夏之光自传还没写完，他和焉栩嘉的故事还在继续。


End file.
